My own life
by Ecantadora
Summary: Sookie decides she is done being used. She is going through changes, sometimes good and sometimes bad.
1. Chapter 1

_**I have no rights to Southern Vampire Mysteries, or any of the Characters. I simply enjoy repeating what they say when they run through my mind ...**_

It had been a week since the fairy war when I was kidnapped by the fairy twins, who tortured and tried to kill me. I couldn't keep the sadness from consuming me anymore. I tried to be strong- really- but I kept falling apart. The fact I was falling apart made it worst because it was yet another sign of my weakness.

I just couldn't believe how my life turned out. All I ever wanted was a nice simple life. To be accepted in my community, loved, and have a family. Since the fairy war, I spend a lot of time thinking about my life, how I came to be where I was now, and if I could have done anything different given the chance.

Soon I realized there was no step I could have taken that would have led me anywhere but where I was right now. Hailey, my cousin, had told the Queen about me and my telepathy before I had met any vampires, so Bill or no Bill, Queen Sophie Anne would have found me and bound me to her vampire child Andre, assuring my involvement in the bullshit that was vamp politics.

Then there is my Great Grandfather. Being that I am part fairy, I guess I was destined to be used as a pawn in Fairy politics too. It's just so overwhelming to know I really had no choice in the direction of my life. I mean really, it could have been so much worse, and there was absolutely no way for it to have been better.

Eric helped me so much. Looking back, I realized he tried to give me a little control over my life. At the time, I didn't realize he was the only one who at least tried to give me the illusion of choice.

_What if... no... I can't go there._

I couldn't play the 'what if game' just to wallow in the guilt for a while longer. I spent too much time already thinking about the people who have died- because I failed to act, the pain that I brought on myself - by being naïve, and how I failed to protect the people I loved because I'm a freak. What good would it do to go over it again?

At the time, I was so positive that I could protect everyone. I was so certain that my abilities would be so useful to people, that I could use it as a bargaining chip. _No... That would be too humble, because my intentions were way more arrogant..._ I honestly thought it was more like a game of chess, and I proudly thought that I could be a pawn. Not a big player mind you, as I only had a few moves, but I could make some decisions in my life.

Little did I know, that I was nothing more than just a piece of felt or dirt scattered on the chessboard. With each of _their_ movements, and really it didn't matter who moved, I was dragged, battered, and pummeled, along with my loved ones. I was left to recover only because no one noticed that felt/dirt bleeds - until the next time _they_ decided to move -injuring me again.

My sobs exploded out my chest as I felt the absolute idiocy of my situation. How could I be such a fool to believe I had any power to affect my life in the Supe world? My sobs turned into uncontrolled lunatic laughter as I thought about how insignificant I was in the big badass world of Supes.

_Well damn, there is just nothing for it now, because I'm stuck here. This is where I am supposed to be, and if I run, there are at least two beings who could find me. Shit, how did I get here again? Oh right, supposed to be... ugh this is getting me no where going round and round and always back to the same thing, my life has never been, and will never be -mine._

I turned my attention to the house phone that had been ringing for a while now, and still I refuse to answer it. I don't want to talk to anyone while I am going through a mental breakdown. I had been going round and round, sinking farther into despair with each go around, and I didn't want anyone to see or hear me like this. Unfortunately, when my cell phone rang, I just knew I had to answer it, because _- more than likely it is some fucking Supe summoning the telepath._ Oh god, did I really think that? I'm losing it.

"H- Hello?" I answered tentatively.

"Sookie, its Bill. Sweetheart, what's wrong, your feelings are all over the place," Bill said in greeting.

"Oh Bill- Are you healing?" I asked him. Bill is my ex, someone else hurt because of me. He is recovering from silver poisoning that he sustained saving me from the Fairy Twins. He is also my first love and the person who I felt hurt me the most, when I found out he was sent to Bon Temps to seduce me with the goal of sending me to Queen Sophie Anne. I started laughing maniacally- freaking Bill out.

" Sookie! Sookie! What's wrong! Talk to me. I can't leave my house yet. I'm not healed yet. Sookie! Answer me!" he called.

I felt the phone drop; I just couldn't hold it anymore between the tears and the laughter. I went back and started reliving my faults from the beginning with Gran, Jason, Tara, Alcie, Quinn, Bill… and on… and on… Reliving the pain, going over my choices, seeing each way I failed.

_Don't you see? Each time I had no choice in the direction of my life._ I could still hear Bill yelling for me on the phone. He knew I was not in physical pain, but he could hear my despair. He just wanted to comfort me, but I don't want to see him. I also don't want to worry him either. He could listen to me have a breakdown or he could just hang up.

_How could I have done things differently? Who could I have saved? Damn it Sookie,_ I told myself, _STOP_. _Even though you were meant to be stuck here, you shook things up, and made your own path. It may have all led to the same place, but you were able to affect small changes. Why couldn't I make big changes?_

What changes did I make? Because it could have been bad, but it wasn't, and I did that. Hummm, what can I do to regain some control in my life, I mean as much as anyone can. It all leads back to one answer, even if I didn't particularly care for it. I was an unusual human.

Hasn't _everyone _been trying to tell me that my whole life. People in my town didn't accept me because of my gift. I was Crazy Sookie, cute to look at, but nothing more. Weres and shifters were always trying to keep me safe because I was human, and that equaled weak and fragile. Vamps were constantly trying to harm me, either by acquiring me or trying to dispose of me. I remembered what Bill drove in my head repeatedly. He is Vampire, and that is just pain different from human.

I needed to change something. It was just an hour before dawn when I called Eric from the house phone in the kitchen. He didn't answer but I knew he would get my voice mail and understand the message. He always tried to give me what I wanted. Even when he couldn't he would talk me into believing what I had to do was what I wanted to do.

_Eric will call me back, and he will help me, I hope_. I wasn't sure if I loved My Eric, or Eric- Sheriff of Area 5, but I knew I loved him. I also knew that whatever I decided I would put my faith in the hand of the person I loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Sookies POV

(Italics are thoughts she hears..)

_I don't have all night . Hurry.. Hurry.. I have been on the wrong side of the leash for too long, my little pet. Tonight you find out who will yank your chain. _ I should have known something was off. It was so clear. How can you hear something that clear when your buried in the ground? Yes, I knew I was buried, and I knew that I was a Vampire, but I didn't know what THAT was. Then I heard a _muffled_ chuckle.

Oh no....

I tried to get a second to pull myself together before I had to deal with my new reality. I needed this second. My luck was just not holding out tonight ( or ever really.) I heard faintly " Lover, I know you are awake, you must dig yourself out" What? I thought back to a conversation I had with Pam. Didn't she tell me that her Master dug her out, so she wouldn't be afraid? _ I refuse to indulge you any longer .. you will learn obedience..._

I remain perfectly still . Why is he acting like this? Oh my God, What have I done? .Think Sookie, Think... "Lover are you afraid?.. I am here but you must digto me. If you can not I will help you" Suddenly a part of my brain from when I was alive kicked in. It was that piece that helped me keep track of what people were saying as opposed to what they were thinking. If I had a conversation with 2 people, it was like 4, since I had to keep what they were thinking separate from what they were actually saying. Feeling this part kick on, I realized it was a lot bigger and stronger, I though briefly about how many different conversations I could keep track of now, when it hit me. Wait.. Help, I though you said/thought you wouldn't? Maybe I misunderstood?

"As your Maker, I command you to dig to the surface." My hands start moving on their own, I cannot stop them , even though I want to stay right here and figure this whole thing out.

_You will yield to me every time lover. You will learn what obedience is. You will never again be flippant, or attempt to humiliate me again. You so prided yourself on having your own life. But in the end you are MINE....._

Eric's POV

I watched her as she emerged from the ground, and she was beautiful, and afraid. Her fear was so arousing, and I had to fight myself from taking her right there. We had to be on our way, since The King had demanded Sookie be presented to him as soon as she rises. I know if he smells me on her, he will have me killed for insubordination. As it is, he is already pissed I did not notify him before I turned her. Felipe is an ass, but will do nothing about this, as her bonded I should be the one to turn her. But being under his formal protection, it could also be understood that he would be the one to have that honor. No fucking way I was going to allow that to happen and he knows that. He is not going to push the issue, because we both have claim over her. Still no point in further pushing royal buttons if it can be helped.

We make way to the car where I have place sufficient cover for my damn car not to damaged, and there are some clothes for her to slip on even though she is filthy. Felipe has said that clothes and a shower will be provided for her when she arrives. More to the point.. GET HERE IMMEDIATELY .. was the message. She slips in the car after dressing in some Fangtasia sweats that Pam has thrown in the car for her. I would have let her ride naked. Just the thought of a 5 hour trip (ok maybe 3 ) with her naked in my car was making me hard. I handed her a pack of True Blood, and accelerated on the way to New Orleans.

After about 15 minutes of silence, Sookie's wide eyed stare at the car that passed us caught my attention. "What?" I demanded. Sookie looked at me for a second before saying slowly " Why would a car full of Vampires go only 40 miles an hour on this highway?" This is just fantastic, she is as slow as Bubba. What the FUCK is it with the woman and causing me problems. "They wouldn't" I responded, planning on resuming the silence we had so far enjoyed. "I couldn't hear anyone in the car Eric." WHAT.. I turn and stare at her, she shudders as she returns my glare. "What do you mean you can't hear them?" I asked never taking my eyes off of her, my peripheral vision is more than enough to manage this desolate highway. "They sound like Vamps.. voids.. I couldn't hear their thoughts. No buzz or hum.. nothing." I allowed the rage to mingle with my power as I stared her down, smirking when she lowers her eyes yielding the authority I had. "Lower your shields and try again with the next car," I said simply, she must not know they are up, or how to wield her power yet. It is good that I can tell she is focusing as a car comes into view. Her concentration changes a few times, but never lessens. She must be trying to adjust her shields, or whatever it is that she does. Her head even turns to watch it disappear behind us and I feel her straining, pushing, and then fear. I catch her eyes as she turns her head back to the front. "Nothing Eric, I don't have any shields anymore, I couldn't raise them or lower them, I felt nothing" Sookie's voice cracks as she she adverts her gaze again.

Rage.. there must be some mistake. Rage.. Sookie has pressed herself up against the door when I snarled at her "What are you afraid of?" She opened and I see she starts to say nothing, but can't. She does not know that this early she cannot out and out lie to me. I will always know if she is being dishonest with me, but at first no child can lie to their sire. After smirking at her, she answers "You", and returns her gaze to the window.

There must be a reason she can't read them, perhaps she must touch them. At the next rest stop I pull in and command her not to leave the car. The cashier is young, maybe 20, pretty with brown hair, but absolutely nothing else going for her. Disgusting. I grab some True Blood, and pay for it, but as she return my change Glamor her and bring her outside. Sookie is looking decidedly uncomfortable, she smells the human coming closer. "Sookie as you maker I command you not to eat THIS human. Now step out of the car, and listen to her mind." Sookie walks over to us and places her hand on the human's wrist. HA! She is shivering and taking unnecessary deep breaths , she can feel her pulse, and wants to feed. Her face get that funny look, and I can feel her concentration pulling on my mind. She shakes her head. I give the stupid cow a random memory, and toss her aside, shove Sookie head first in the car, and am behind the wheel in less than a second. This is a total waste. No only is she worthless, but so much trouble.

The past 2 years wasted for NOTHING. I should not have stood in the Queens way. I could have let Bill continue to toy with her, until she was turned over to Andre. That would have been fitting for her, she should have been bonded to Andre, and he would have had to put up with and deal with her attitude. He would have curbed it quickly. I though I would win her with choice, well I won, the gag gift. FUCK, what would the King think? I know that I am older than he, so he could not say that the strength of blood was in question. Irrelevant, now I had to deal with a petulant child who always find trouble Perhaps Felipe will take her. I know it is not likely, especially in her _condition. _

How many people have see me weak because of her. I go through my memories, trying to place how many Vamps have seen me fuck this up. I allowed a human's will to override mine. I am certain that they know it was my choice, and that I was playing at something. It was the only way I could allow it. I never could let anyone in real power even begin to think she could have any say. Victor, he saw her mouth off after the pledging. He knows it was a power play, but he saw. I must be rid of her. I don't have time to waste exacting my price. Perhaps I will exchange her to the Madam I to whom I owe a debt. I could solve 2 problems at once. What other debts do I owe that she maybe of use to pay off. I feel her anger, and question what is wrong. " I am tired of being used Eric, what is the King playing at, what does he want from me?" Used, you have no idea what it is like to be truly used, little one. I still need her to be complaisant with the King. If he thinks I turned her against her will, we would send me to my final death, and with her useless she would certainly die too. "He just wants to make sure this is your decision, that is all." I am eager to complete this trip in silence. I need the time to think. Just before we arrive Sookie, pisses me off with her damn questions, insolent answers. She will get us both killed.


	3. Chapter 3

Felipe POV

Sookie is on the balcony of the hotel suite, soaking up the beautiful Las Vegas lights. She would often go out there to have her "down time". I stepped out on to the balcony with her, and stood in the doorway, allowing her to finish her thoughts before she acknowledged me. It was one of those things that I often did to spoil her. She so loves being independent, that I allow these silly moments for her, when I can permit it. Yet, she has never abused it, by taking more than a minute to turn, and she gives me her instant attention in front of my people. She had the most precious ability to handle all the privileges that I could provide and yet remained unspoiled, in most ways. She was absolutely gorgeous standing there, in one of her summer dresses that she wore in her human life. It was a part of her that she brought over to this life with her. She still enjoyed the simple dresses when she had a choice. I could not have been more proud of my child.

"Master?" Sookie says as she turns to face me. A broad smile is on my face,as it always is when I address her is private.

" My child, are you sure you are ready to handle this without me?" I ask cautiously. I know she is. She is more prepared than most of my people, and she knows it too. It is simply a way for her to back out if she chooses, which I know she could never allow herself. It is simply an opportunity to ask questions in private, before she set out, which she almost always does.

But not tonight, " I thank you for allowing me this privilege, and for having faith that I can handle this. I'm prepared, ready, and willing to serve you Master." Her southern charm, and manners are still ever present. It is another part of her that she brought over to this existence. " Then go and enjoy your time,I know you will do well" I had no intention of leaving , as I often just sat here to watch her enjoy the lights. It was how I often spent my downtime. I took this moment to ponder the events of the past 3 months. How my child came to me.

The phone call came just after Northman had taken Sookie to ground. He informed me that his Bonded had requested to be turned, and that he had agreed. I was furious, and determined to have Northman tried and staked for treason. She was under my formal protection. I should have been consulted FIRST. He swears that this is her request, and that she will confirm this when she arises. I understand his reasons, and while they are valid, do not make them any less excusable.

He is afraid that I would decide to become her maker, and as her bonded, he is convinced that she should be held to him, and be forever his. He is told to report at the New Orleans complex as soon as she arises, for I would be flying in the following night. She should be in the ground for 3 days, and that would allow me to have time to check on my people in the area, and prepare to meet the newest Vampire in my retinue. I made the arrangements, and flew out that night the quicker I left, the less chance of being intercepted.

When I arrive at the complex, I am disappointed at the progress being made. I make a note to call Victor on it. He should be more on top of these things. Disgusted, I saw that the queens entertainment complex did suffer the least damage, and was completed and ready to be sold. I ordered a ball be held at Sophie Ann's complex for the following night for the new vampire, and so that I can see all off my people in one place. That way all are present, and readily available for punishment.

My child has told me nothing of what happened before they arrived to shower and dress, and has asked me not to force her to say . This is the one thing she has asked me to allow to keep to herself. I know it is not a danger to me, it is her pain, and she is learning to compartmentalize. Sookie and Northman arrived at 3:00 am. The announcement came as they entered the room, and everyone turned to see the Sheriff enter with the telepath Eric was furious, and the tension rolling off of him was intimidating to most of the vampires in the room. But no matter, Sookie was perched on his arm, and was perfectly composed, and alert. They both walked in measured steps up to my throne. The Sheriff knelt abruptly, and took Sookie down with him. Northman is obviously distracted by his rage, and is not being sufficiently subservient, while Sookie looked completely at ease to be kneeling in front of her King. Before anything I ask the question that matters the most.

" Sookie, did you request that Eric change you?."

She looks up at me and says clearly and honestly " Yes, your Majesty, I called Eric and asked him to change me to a Vampire."

Ah.. the pleasantries of the night were over, for, many heads had rolled that night before they had arrived, and was looking forward to a night of enjoyment The next question is meant not to be answered

"Do you regret your decision my dear?"

Sookie, always one to surprise does not fail, " I do not regret it tonight, but who knows what I 'll think in the future."

She always amuses me with her answers.. I bid them to stand, and turn to Northman who is still fuming. " Did all turn out well ?" I know the answer for she is able to address me coherently (unlike those unfortunate who are turned and something goes completely wrong), she appears in control despite the humans in the room. But my night of enjoyment and cheer, was not to be.

" No, it did not, can we speak in private your majesty?" I stood quickly and said "No", This was a night I was making head roll publicly, and while I did not want to harm the Sheriff, or damage the most lucrative area of this pathetic state, this Sheriffs fate would be the same and the others who were here earlier..

"Speak NOW" I roared to him. He hung his head for a second before gathering the strength to look me in the eyes.

"I should have been more clear, She is a perfectly normal Vampire in every way, without the ability to read Vampires or Humans". Gasps were heard around the room. He had taken an asset away from the King, and that was a crime punishable by death. Suddenly I roared in laughter, for he is now at my mercy. He did what I had intended to do, and would have most likely gotten a similar result yet it was not my , but mostly because faux pas , but mostly I laugh because I knew it would infuriate him. " Come we will discuss this later, tonight we will enjoy" and with that I led the two to the side of the room.

I called a servant to bring 3 glasses of Royalty for us. Perfectly mannered Sookie interjected " I thank you, your majesty, but I am much to young to enjoy it, perhaps a true blood?" I see Eric nodding behind her, apparently pleased and agreeing with this nonsense.

Since what I desired was to poke the Viking I said "Tonight is a night of celebration, for you are a new Vampire, this is a joyous event and we will celebrate the way_ I _see fit." To punctuation this I hand Sookie my personal chalice. I watched her make useless attempt to sip her blood as we do. Her hand trembled slightly as she made a valiant effort to pull the cup away from her lips, but in the end, tipping back and fully draining it. I was so taken that she had even made the effort that I smiled warmly at her. She was shamed at her lack of control while I was pleased that she had not killed the humans in the room.

My surprise was great when she collapsed on the floor The whole room jumped and quickly approached wondering how to help. Exclamations and suggestions were called out, while Northman took a step back before realizing that this is his Child and he had the obligation to assist. I took absolute notice of his infraction, for he has always been a good maker, this was definitely out of character for the conscientious Sheriff.

I turned my attentions back to her, and it would appear that her convulsions were lessening with each passing minute. Once her body was not shaking so violently she asked to speak to me in private. The Viking protested loudly that he should remain at her side, she was his child after all. HA. I will have none of his nonsense, for he had already pissed me off several times that night, and I was not in the mood for his shit. Since when does a King have no say in talking with one of his subjects. Northman's posturing was pushing my limits.

Unfazed I took Sookie to the salon that was adjacent to this one, then through another set of doors on the opposite wall, so that she can have the privacy she desires. I was anxiously awaiting to hear what matter required privacy, and hoping to find out what is going on with Northman. Sookie lowered her head in a nod like bow and said " Thank you, for allowing me to talk to you. I am not sure how vampire politics are supposed to work, so I though that I would just tell the highest ranking person in the room. I am not sure how to say this..."

" Speak freely, no harm will come to you, even if you judge wrong. You are new, and you must learn , but tonight you have a free pass" I said magnanimously to her.

" Well.. the reason I had that fit in there.. was that suddenly I heard every human thought for miles around and I just couldn't stop the thousands of voices from entering my mind at once."

What ever I expected her to say it was not this. But more significantly, I knew with absolute certainty that in this case she knew enough of the finer points of vampire hierarchy to know that this information was to go to her maker first. Quickly I begin to assess what I know of this situation. Northman's anger when they came in, his inattentiveness when his child was obviously in pain. What are her intention in telling me this. "Are you not content with you maker?"

The answer is plain on her face, but she says " I asked him to turn me, he is my maker, content or not".

And now I have come to the center of the problem."Perhaps I should have gone about asking you about your turning differently. I should not have asked you if you regret being a vampire, but if you regret your choice of maker."

Her slender shoulder fell forward in defeat with her head still lowered and says in just barely a hint of a whisper "he was my bonded, I didn't think..." and she shudders.

What could that bastard have done in the few short hours that she has existed to make her react so? I was taken with her clarity to seek me out with this news, her restraint with the humans, and how she had walked in with her head up dispite her problems with her maker. She was obviously going to be a great vampire, and yet the Sheriff has shown nothing but contempt for her. I found my self making an offer to her that was more than just the acquisition of a mind reading Vampire though certainly very important and valuable, I found my self making her an offer, because I wanted to see her grow.

"How would you feel about being my Child?" The hope that sprang to her eyes was endearing to say the least. She nodded her head, not even allowing herself to voice the desire she had. When questioning her on how she was suddenly able to read the minds of the human, she tells me that she thinks it was the human blood in the Royalty. She has not yet fed on live donor, and so she cannot be sure, but so far all she has had is True Blood, and her drink with me earlier. It must have been the human blood, that re-animated her ability to hear them.

I turned my attentions to a reason to bring her to me. The simplest answer would be to stake him, and she would be free, and I would offer her a place with me. This does not agree with me, because I want to have the bond of maker child to experience her growth with her, and the only way is if he agrees to preform the ceremony separating the link. I could order it, and although not something that I could usually demand, the fact that Northman's life is in my hands give me the right to, he would most certainty agree to relinquish claim for his life. But then again he may not. He may become suspicious, if I suddenly declare that I wish her in exchange for his life.

She surprised me by telling me quite shyly, that she may have an idea to explain the fit she had in the ballroom, the reason she needed to speak with me alone, and hopefully encourage a peaceful release from her master. I smile broadly, for I knew she had this planned out the moment she asked to talk alone. Cunning this one was, and I was proud. Her plan was remarkably simple, and was assured to be a success.

"I wanted to have another taste of the Royalty"

"Excuse me"

" You handed me YOUR chalice tonight, and when I drank the blood, it tasted funny, but I was not sure if it was the human blood, which I have never had before, or if someone had tried to poison you"

"Ahh.. so you did not want to embarrass your maker who would have denied you a second glass of royalty, and discovered that I had indeed been poisoned, but my dear that would mean that you have saved my life twice, and I would be well within reason to want to have you close to me, and have you as my child. Your Sheriff has committed a serious crime by taking an asset away from me, do you believe he would let you go in exchange for his life, and retention of his area?"

"Yes he would accept" Sookie said instantly and with bitterness. I am anxious to see this plan put into action.

I walked out into the ball room, quickly leaving Sookie to run to follow. I am already at my throne when she enters the room, and I call her to my side, and call the room to attention. " Someone has attempted to poison me, and when I find out who is responsible they are going wish their final death was upon them. Sookie drank from my chalice, and was struck by the poison that was meant for me" Murmurs of shock and exclamations of disgust come from every corner of the room. Fangs are run out as everyone turns to look for a possible assailant. Eric came to stand before me and asked how this was ascertained.

" Sookie asked me for another glass of royalty. She was afraid that you would deny her the taste, and she was unsure if what she tasted was a poison, or simply the human blood in the cup since she has yet to be fed from a person. She is certain that the stuff she tasted before was bittern and not same as what I served her later"

Hisses and grows erupt from the gathering of Vampires. Orders are shouted to seal the hall, and question all the Vampires and Humans. Sookies is still standing beside me trembling, and some how it looks appropriate.

"Northman, a telepath would be useful in this questioning would it not?" The look on his face was nothing but impassive. But the light in his eyes all but went out. He knows his sentence is coming, and since it almost cost my life, he is certain it will be death.

"Yes" was the only response I received.

"It seams that Sookie has now saved me from final death twice. I will require her to be by my side from here forward, since she is so young she needs guidance, and you will no longer be around to provide it" Sookie begins to tremble more, and it is perfectly played. She knows I am going to spare the self-righteous asshole, because she has asked that no punishment be dealt for a crime that she invented.

"Come my dear, you should not tremble so when you have done a great honor for me, tell me what is this about?"

While looking down she says in a whisper (loud enough to be heard across the hall yet as gentle as a breath) " I do not wish to see my maker harmed" I growl softly but turn to the Sheriff of Area 5.

"You will release her, and I will conciser your penalty paid, By granting this lesser penalty to Eric, I will conciser my debt to you Sookie settled." I look out and see them both give a single nod of acceptance. " Find a witch who will server the bond tonight, and who can reform it anew"

Sookie went and sat in a chair against the far wall, and was in downtime. A human passed much to close and I saw her eyes start to follow him. I went to gather her, and find her a donor, but it would take much too long to teach her how to feed. I settle on having an attendant bring her a blood. Once the witch arrives she prepares what she needs to start the ceremony. She prepares 2 flasks, and asks that Eric place his blood in the flask, while mine goes in the other. Sookie is required to add her blood to the flask to which Eric has place his.

After chanting over the mixed blood, the witch swirls the blood quickly then pours it on a silver platter. Instantly the blood begins to sizzle, and then she cuts it with a ceremonial knife. Sookie suddenly kneels over, but the witch says this is normal and to leave her. Once all of the blood has sizzled and was completely gone she checked over Eric and Sookie to find that their bond is broken. She turns to my flask and chants again , and then walks over to Sookie and asks her to drink it.. When she does, I can instantly feel her emotions relax. She is mine.

She has grown so much since she came to me 3 months ago. More than anyone knows, and I plan to keep it that way. No one would trust a newly turned Vampire, even after a few months. They are unpredictable, wary, and quick to succumb to their emotions. They by definition, know not the ways of the vampire, lacking the attention necessary to learn. But not my child. I knew from the moment she walked into the ballroom that night, that she suffered from none of these impediments.

Her ability to focus from a lifetime of hearing the thoughts of others helped her concentrate and learn. I knew all would underestimate her. They would think that I am a fool to entrust her, with the things I will have her do during the coming months. My child has proven herself to me, had the opportunity to leave me, kill me , overthrow me, and yet has remained completely loyal to me, beyond that I would expect of any vampire including any I would have given to her. I trust her more than I have trusted any other being in my entire existence. Other would perceive my trust in her as a weakness, and attempt to use it against me. They will not be as cautious around her, assuming that she is a bit more controlled than an ordinary vampire, but that they are superior. They will be mistaken.

_**Ok so I am stuck now. What is Felipe trusting her with. Where is she going? I know she is going to find Eric there, and..... but what is Felipe playing at?? Also who's POV should it be? IF you have an idea I would love to hear it. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I still have no clue what Felipe is having her do or where she is going, but I realized that I had left a few gaps over motivation and where I am going with this story. So Sookie is sharing what she knows about it all, as she prepares to go do.. something.. _**

After listening to Felipe's thoughts, I decided to take off that evening. I really hated traveling in the travel coffins. Not only that but I had seen just how many opportunities there was for things to go wrong, with humans moving you. Not only that, but as he pointed out, if I leave tonight, no one will have time to concoct some elaborate plan to kill, or kidnap me. Not that I planned on that happening, but as I learned from a Viking, you don't survive for as long as he without planning out all contingencies. I cannot even think of him by name anymore. He is either Viking or Sheriff of area 5 in Louisiana. To think of him as Eric, makes me think of my Eric, and it just hurts to much. I should have trusted my first instincts. That night long ago when he staked Longshadow, I heard this thoughts, and by golly they were accurate. He would do anything he had to as long as he got the desired result. He would try to be non lethal but only as so far as it serviced his needs. Cold lethal snake pit I remembered thinking. I have learned to trust my instincts now, my problem before was my reactions to my instincts, but I have been working on that. I wanted to be a Vampire to gain control over my life, and I was never going to get that control if I didn't give myself a few good once overs too, and see how I had allowed myself to be sucked into situations.

That is how I came to be with Felipe. When I felt his attention at my drinking from his chalice, I knew it was not malicious. Then he smiled at me, with pride. I could hear his mind and how impressed he was with my not killing anyone. I knew he was a good Vampire. Not a good guy. He was not unnecessarily cruel, or hurtful to anyone or thing. He was a savvy politician (hey he way King), and a master of all things Vampire. By human standards he was ruthless, cunning, and devious, but by Vampire standards, he was fair, cunning and vastly intelligent. Then I heard the humans. I needed time to figure out how to stay with the King, because I knew Felipe could teach me what I needed. I didn't want Eric dead, but there was no way I was staying with him to be sold off into a harem. Instantly I had a plan, and fell to the floor in convolutions. It was truly the best decision I had ever made. Every night with Felipe proved it over again. He spent hours discussing politics, and motivations with me. He was as indulgent as a father with his only daughter with me. He loved to spoil me, and I in return gave him my complete loyalty, and devotion. I never questioned him, and in returned he explained everything to me in private. I was lucky to have a great mentor.

After informing Felipe of my decision, and he gave his approval of my departing this evening, I went and packed my bags. This evening was bigger than being sent out for the King for the first time. I knew I was going to run into _him._ This would be the first time he didn't see me as an asset, or a problem. As stupid as it sounds, tonight was a night for first impressions. There was no way I could go and even pretend that this was the first time, there was way to much water under that bridge for me to ignore, but _that man_ never saw Sookie Stack house.

Packing a few dresses, I remembered picking them up with Pam when she came to drop off some stuff to the king. Felipe had decided he didn't want to see _the Sheriff, _ so Pam came in his stead. Our friendship picked up right where it left off, hell we were closer because you know Vampires first. Pam was anxious to hit all of the designer stores in the hotels, and I let her excitement guide me. I didn't worry about prices for the first time ever. If the shoes that matched my dress were $150.00 then that is what I got. If the boots that went best with my skirt were $900.00 that is what I got. I would deny myself nothing in this second chance of life (undeadness?) I knew my appearance was a reflection of the King, so I bought what I needed. I didn't buy 20 dresses, or 20 shoes, because I had to live with myself at the end of the day. Even though I am determined to enjoy my life, Sookie Stackhouse doesn't take advantage of anyone, and I just had to be true to me.

On my way to the airport, I thought about Pam trying to get a rise out of me by taking about _him, _ as we walked to the next hotel. I took a quick dip in her head and realized that it had nothing to do with _him_ rather it was just Pam being Pam, (and that means fucking with people). I knew I had to put her in her place before this got out of hand. "Pam, if you are going to spend our time talking about _him_ we better go our separate ways. We both have way to much history with _him_, and I am not going to let it affect my friendship with you." She took notice that I didn't even mention his name. Oh no, she knew I was hurting over it, but she couldn't quite get why, but she understood I was serious. "Sookie, Do you mean that I can't ever mention him?" she asked. Another quick dip revealed why she was worried. Poor thing, most of her life was wrapped around Fangtasia, and if she couldn't ever talk about it, or _him_ she would have nothing to say. I hugged my friends and told her "Of course not silly, just stop trying to use him to fuck with me."

On the plane I took my time scanning every mind on the plane. Nothing was out of place, no bomb, crazies, (well a few but they were harmless), or anything that would make the plane fall out the sky, and I settled in to thinking about my first night as a Vampire. I forced myself to remember it. I needed all the information I could get to make this right. I knew I had to set the tone when I saw _him_. One thing the Viking taught me that night, was a good offense is better than the best defense. Every time he registered an emotion coming from me, he would ask why I was feeling it. I almost revealed my secret that night. I didn't realize I couldn't lie to him, OK wait, I knew he would know, but not that I would physically be unable to. Only because of my skill of not revealing the whole truth did I get away with as much as I did. I realized my new Vampire mind, allowed me to spit out a half truth much easier than my human mind, and my human mind was pretty darn good at it. He was getting really close to the truth, and I knew that my luck was going to run out soon. I kept tabs on his brain and once an emotion I had was strong enough to get his attention, I quickly deflected with another question before he could ask what was wrong (and I had to answer honestly). Like at one point, I was terrified of the idea of him selling me off as a whore, and he sensed my fear. Before he could ask me what was wrong (and I had to say that I didn't want to be a whore, and therefore revealing that I could hear his thoughts), I asked him "Will Felipe really kill us both if he doesn't get the answer he wants." It was a logical reason for my fear, also a question I wanted answered, and best of all, I didn't have to answer _him. _

I had to keep my feelings in check, and tried to think of other things but his brain was evil. No.. not evil. Angry, pissed, rage, all directed at me. I was so scared of him, but I wanted to know why I was the object of all these feelings. I skirted around his brain, lest he feel me in there, or my reaction to being in there. This person was like an altered ego of the Sheriff. The vampire I had first met with Bill was the real Sheriff, and the way "real guy" viewed me was hmmm lets see how to explain it. I was some thing to be possessed. I wasn't quite as invaluable as his cell phone that could be replaced the next day, but not quite his corvette, either. I wasn't easily replaceable, but he would destroy any of the three "possessions" in a second to keep number one safe. Altered Ego Sheriff despised me because of Hallows curse. He sat at my feet. Others had seen him defer to me. Others taunted him because they saw the hold this human had over him at the time. The fact that he was cursed is the only reason I am alive. But he made it his goal to "put me in my place", long before he regained his memory. He blamed me for the way he acted, and for allowing him to appear weak. Since then everything he has done, was to acquire me, my talent, and make me sit at his feet. Once he regained his memory, he realized he could use affection to get what he wanted, and that it would ultimately work better. Not that he would have minded hurting me, but love would have been more effective. I would be his, and subject to his ever whim, which he planned to exercise quite regularly and publicly. Once everyone saw that I was his, and completely at his mercy it would absolve him of his actions while he was cursed. Part of me was just sickened by it all.

The vampire side of me understood it completely. I mean really how can you be cruel to a cellphone? Knowing that he never really saw me, was what kept me from going crazy. I was never a person to him, merely a set of personality quirks that gave his brain an opportunity to stretch and plot a way to squash them. Never a whole person, just a set of problems that needed a solution. That is why this first visit is so important. He will meet Sookie Stackhouse, not potential asset, fuck, snack or anything else. What if he was never cursed? How would have things played out then? _Pull it together Sookie_ I tell myself. I am a Vampire because I didn't want to play the what if game. I was done with coulda, shoulda, and woulda. The plane is making its decent, and I start reeling my mind back in. I am the King's most trusted, I have power, influence, and the tools(mental), to make what I want to happen become reality. Now to figure out what I want from _Him_. No... What I want for me. I will deny myself nothing. I need to figure out where I want to place him, and then maneuver him there.

Time to put on my game face.


	5. Chapter 5

The hall of the hotel in this backwater of Arkansas was barely decorated. Chairs were placed in the back third of the room providing seating for those awaiting their turn, and the spectators. The second third was left empty except for the few seats set from the "crowd seating" but closer to them than toward the last third of the hall. The last third, has a platform, not so raised that it seamed imposing, but because of the lack of other adornments, becomes the natural focal point of the room. On the platform in a simple chair with a table to its side.

Although the tribunal is set for 10:00pm, the room fills early with Vampires anxious to see the King's child presiding over the tribunal. It seams like a joke that one so young would be handling a tribunal. Kings and Queens from other states have sent people to watch the new one, and report back their findings. Promptly at 10:00 Sookie enters the room and it quiets instantly.

She is dressed in a black pencil skirt, with matching jacket, with a bright red corset underneath. She walks in confidently sexy, and professional.

"Sheriff Claire of area 2 and Sheriff Ron of area 3, regarding VampsClean dry cleaners. Sheriff Claire proceed."Sookie says looking over a few papers as the parties approach the seats in the middle of the room, before placing them on the table beside her and giving the sheriffs her full attention.

Claire, not one for many words says, "VampsClean is located in my area, and therefore tribute should be paid to me"

Ron responded, "It is clearly in my territory, Claire is money poor and now trying to claim the fringes of my territory."

The talks start to dissolve into a boring back and forth of boundary lines.

Standing among the other observers in what has turned into a mostly standing room crowd, Pam leans over to Eric and says "She borrowed that corset last night, it looks good on her." Eric simply grunts in approval, he knew Pam was with Sookie, and didn't quite understand his child's friendship with Sookie, but they were very close.

"She is losing control of the tribunal sooner than I though" Eric commented only to be proven wrong.

"Enough. I don't care to hear anymore about this pissing contest. Bree has offered to split the tribute between both areas, and you have both refuse. Instead of half, you wanted all, and now you will get none. Bree, as the owner of VampClean you will send the tribute directly to the King. Next case"

"Doesn't look that way to me" Pam snickered back at Eric. He gives a low growl, fuck he hates to be proven wrong.

Eric stood in the back listing to the cases being presented, and realizes they are all low profile cases mostly petty bullshit, that arises when you have a king killed, replaced by a queen who was out of commission, then taken over by yet another regime. The state should be in a far worse position seeing as how it has not been overseen, or given proper attention to in quite a long time. The Sheriffs suddenly all believe they are the most important, leading to these petty pissing contests where they try to assert their position. His lips curled up in a smirk, as he echos Sookies words in his head. Maybe she does know what she is doing.

"Pam, did Sookie review these cases before tonight?"

"Yeah she got a list of them a week ago with a quick summery" Pam answers, listening to the next case regarding some Sheriff not respecting the authority of another. The hours pass quickly with Sookie dismissing most of the cases, giving warnings, and instituting monetary penalties. None required more than that, and the crowd was getting restless. They came to see a spectacle, but the show it was supposed turned into a monotonous political dud.

"Next case should be interesting" Pam informs Eric, with a giddy expression like a 2 year old awaiting a promised treat. Eric simply quirks an eyebrow at her before returning his attention to Sookie.

"Sheriff Claire," Sookie says "proceed".

"Steven will not take action to control the Vampires in his area. When we came to him with the issue of one of his Vamp killing 2 humans in my area, and he did nothing about it."

"Sheriff Steven would you care to address this?" asks Sookie.

"She brought it to my attention, and I spoke to him, he acknowledged it and agreed to pay the penalty, I considered it resolved"

Claire jumped to her feet and growled "Resolved! He came back and killed 3 others, all known companions of Vampires in my area!"

"As I understand it he payed the penalty in advance. They were all known companions, but none were owned. His sire commanded him to kill them, I would not get involved."

The Vamps in the audience were swiveling their heads back and forth between the two sheriff, watching Claire getting more and more enraged.

"You did NOTHING" Claire yelled, echoing the sound off of the walls of the hall.

"Are the maker and child here?"

A woman who appeared very young with brown curly hair, and a very pretty face stepped forth, along with a man who appeared 30 or so with soft blond waves and the most beautiful green eyes. They stood before Sookie and gave her a respectful nod.

" Tell me of your part in this" Sookie said pleasantly.

The man stepped forward, and gave the short version of events. "My sire had left for a few weeks, and when she returned she found me in bed with the 2 women. She ordered me to kill them so I did. She had asked me who else I had bedded , and which were repeat visits, and again she ordered me to kill them. Sheriff Steven called me, and told me of the complaint Sheriff Claire had made and demand of payment. On my way to the other woman, I stopped and payed the Sheriff, and then took care of the other women"

During this little speech, Eric leans over to Pam and whispers, "$100, Sookie stakes the maker" Pam loves these little side bets with her sire. It makes the boring parts of life very interesting, although this time she is struggling not to let her glee show in her tone, " I'll take that."

Sookie turns back to Claire, awaiting a further explanation, and find that she has nothing left to add. Sookie suddenly starts shaking in laughter, and everyone looks at her like she has finally cracked. Fucking young ones and their emotions. Slowly, she reigns in her laughter into a very amused look and addresses the irate sheriff.

Addressing Claire, "Sheriff the penalty is paid, there is no more to be gained from this case." Turning to the Sire/Child in front of her she addresses the Sire " You will stop acting on your ridiculous jealousy, if I find you ordering your child to kill any more of his lovers will be presented to king for final judgment. This is your warning, there will be no other"

Sheriff Claire launches herself to her feet again and screams "That is IT! I was assured by the king, that I would have justice."

Sookie quirks her eyebrow and stares deeply in to the woman's eyes. "Interesting. Are you questioning my judgment, or are you saying that King has already passed judgment? Either way I think I shall call him and see what arrangements you have that I was not informed of," and beckon a phone be brought to her.

Claire begins to edge to the side of the room hoping to make a quick exit, but guards block her way, as Sookie dials the phone.

"Yes?" Felipes voice booms out over the speaker.

"Your Majesty, it seams that sheriff Claire was given assurances over the outcome of her case. Apparently what was promised does not match up with my judgment" Sookie tells her sire. Her head is lowered in a respectful way, although he is on the phone, it does not go unnoticed especially to the representatives of the other royalty in the room.

"This matter does not involve me. What ever your judgment, it will stand. Claire did you dare question the authority of my chosen representative?"

Some people should just leave well enough alone. " Your Majesty when we spoke, you said ...."

"You were never given assurances of the outcome!" He exclaimed followed by a decidedly menacing question. "Did you imply that I had already decided the outcome of the case? I believe you need to come to Las Vegas, we have much to discuss." Felipe said with a tone that implied little talking would be taking place.

"Excuse me your Majesty, but do you grant me the authority to deal with other who would question my judgments?"

"Of course" he responded then in a different tone of voice "Sookie"

"Yes Master" Sookie replies- and lowers her head respectfully again...

"Have you fed yet child"

**Sookie looks like a 5 year old with her hand caught in the cookie jar. "No Master", and looks chastised. **

"You will feed before continuing. Have you discussed the other matter yet?"

"No Master, I will to see to it when I have feed"

"Handle anything else that should come up, I grant you the authority"

" Thank you,Your Majesty" She quickly switches between both titles depending on what issue is being addressed, then the phone clicks off. She addresses the crowd, informing them that there are 4 more cases, and they will reconvene in 30 minutes. She catches Eric eye and signals to him, to meet her by the door. Pam sneers at him as he turns to go "You owe me 100 dollars." To which Eric rolls his eyes before striding over to meet Sookie.

"Will you join me?" Sookie asked Eric, inviting him to join her for dinner, where he accepts.

Out of the room, Sookie beings the conversation "I am to find out if your blood would affect my appetite. "

Eric responds by quirking that eyebrow again, clearly not understanding what she was talking about.

"Well as it turns out, I do not need to feed as often as..., well anyone" Sookie said slowly glancing at him to see if he followed her so far. He nods his understanding prompting her to continue.

"Felipe was very concerned at first, because after my first feeding I refused to eat the next day, or the day after, by the third day he insisted. We found that by the fourth day, my reaction is the same as any young one." Eric was shocked at what he heard, and he failed to keep it from his face.

Sookie decided to keep talking since Eric was in no condition to participate.

"When I do finally eat, I feed deeply, going through 4 or 5 humans at a time. Felipe had me try many things to encourage a normal appetite, from sex, to playing with my food" She continued with a smirk "it did nothing for me."

Eric stopped in mid-stride, and considered the straightforward way Sookie was informing him this before responding "I cannot go 3 days without feeding, so I do not see how I could have anything to do with it, I need less quantity, and I can feed less frequently but not 3 days." He saw her nod, as if affirming what she had already known. " Having sex before feeding does nothing for you?" he added leering at her.

She seamed amused by his question, not offended as she would have been as a human " As a matter of fact, I try to keep sex and feeding separate. Think it has more to do with me letting go of my humanity than anything else though. I spent a lot of time on the receiving side of the bite, and I know what kind of emotions that entails." She said shaking her head "I definitely don't need to deal with that when I 'm still learning to properly address my existing emotions."

Eric continues walking as he mulled over her apparent weakness when it came to her feelings, although she has shown none of the weakness tonight. "Felipe must enjoy that very much then."

"We do not have a sexual relationship" she says while looking at him squarely in the eye.

They have arrived at a regular hotel room that was appointed for her donors. As she enters, there are 10 of them lined up around the room. Sookie extends her arm and as always is the gracious host "Please help yourself" while giving him a small smile.

Eric suddenly realizes this is the first time he will see her feed. It should not have been that big of a deal, but he was remembering (Human)Sookie, and how repulsed she was by donors, and found he was curious to see if she still held the same opinion now. He grabbed the first female he saw, and took her across the room, and placed his hands on her shoulders, but kept his gaze on the blonde across the room.

Sookie approached the first donor, who was male about 5'10" with brown hair, and green eyes. He was by far the most attractive man in the room. She stood behind him, and lowered him to his knees and she placed her nose on to top of his arm, and inhaled as she moved over his shoulder to his ear.

She let out a snort of disgust, and moved on to the next, while Eric smirked at the picky Vampire.

She repeated this with the next male, who was attractive, but not nearly as gorgeous as the man before. Once she got to his ear, she smiled, and looked up to find Eric staring at her intently.

While starting into each others eyes, they found that they simply could not look away. Sookie nibbled on the mans ear, as he let out a soft moan. She then left a trail with her tongue back down to the mans' shoulders he eyes still fixed on the sapphire orbs across the room. She made her way back to his ear, and whispered softly in his ear. Eric would have sworn she was glamoring him if not for the fact, that he complete attention was fixed on himself.

She continued talking so softly in in ear, that not even Eric could make out what she was saying, so about 15 seconds, before she kissed the man in the spot she intended on biting. Sookie never looked away even when she sank her fangs into the donors neck. The man instantly came, his orgasm strong causing her eyes to roll back into her head the moment she tasted his blood. She recovered quickly and brought her eyes to rest on the Viking and his blue eyes again.

Sookie drank deeply from the man, Eric noticed. Nearly twice as much as he would need to be satisfied for the night, and he remembered Sookie saying that she feed deeply from many. Her eyes were seaming locked on his, even as she bough the cow to orgasm. Even when she removed her fangs, and was slowly licking his would to seal it she held his gaze.

She smiled lustily and said "It tastes so much better when they cum, don't you agree?"

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sookie is playing it cool for now, but the tribunal is not done, and there is a situation that is going to blow the all out of the water.

Dh and 3 of 6 kids started school last week, and I have been having a hard time getting into a routine with the babies. Hopefully I can update more frequently.

Thank you for the reviews!!! Let me know how I am doing.. and send me one for this chapter..


	6. Chapter 6

When he walked across the room with the woman, and had an odd expression on his face, I decided to finally take a look in his head. I had been determined to stay out of that snake pit, and I had much better control of my shields now, but he had been responding oddly all night, and I just couldn't put my finger on what was bothering me.

_This is the first time I will see her feed. Donors disgust her. She must be repulsed by their very presents. Why does she suffer through this, and not just have a True Blood, or have the doors drained into a glass? She must hate this part of being a Vampire. _

Was that concern? I walked up to the first donor, trying to square up what I was hearing now, compared the the rage I had heard from him that first night. I barely noticed the man, he was just he first in the line. I began inhaling and reading the donor, to get a better fix on what he could offer, when I felt a strong emotion coming from across the room. Jealousy? Without even considering "it" cast aside.

_Who the fuck has heard of a picky Vampire. I bet Felipe is just as disgusted by her as I was, trying to appease her whims. No fucking wonder she doesn't eat. Let her starve, he is much to soft with her. Discipline would do wonders for her attitude. _

It's Jeckel and Hyde in that brain. I have never heard such distinct "voices" in someones head. Even the jealousy seamed to have a different 'tone' or 'flavor' as I liked to think of it. I moved on to the next donor, and began my routine again of inhaling and reading, when I had an idea. Let's play "Name that Voice". And I had the perfect donor for round one. I couldn't even stop a smile from forming on my lips when I got to his ear.

Oh goody, Eric is even looking at me, maybe I can get deep into his mind, without him even realizing that I'm there. I returned his gaze and wormed my way deeply into him, as I began whispering in the donors ear. He was a particularly horny man, and his desires were an open book. I was just a matter or repeating his fantasy back to him, while running my fangs, and tongue on him and the appropriate times, and he was a ready to find his release the moment I sunk my fangs in him.

His endorphin filled blood, flowed in my mouth, and I couldn't help rolling my eyes back into my head when heard him..

_She really knows how to enjoy it. It should be no surprise, she handled the cases out there remarkably well for one so young, why wouldn't she know how to enjoy her meal. So impressive for one so young. I wonder how she does it?_

How many voices where there? This one seamed to be meeting me for the first time. Do Vampires have multiple personality disorders?

To cover my shock I ask if her enjoys the taste of them when they cum, and he simply nods in agreement.

Time to move on .. The next was a red-headed woman. She was pissed that her husband had cheated on her with a Vamp, and she wanted to see what the big deal was. I grabbed her head with my left while draping my right over her shoulder and across her chest, to hold her still, while I told her how good her husband was in my bed. I inflamed her anger to the point that she was going to explode when I sunk my fangs into her.

Blood tastes so different depending on what endorphins are in it. If you are not hungry it is a way to make feeding more appealing. Tonight I was going to have fun with my food, and the man across the room.

_Is she upsetting her? Why would Sookie intentionally anger her? Sookie in never like that. Always good manners, and southern grace and hospitality. Perhaps she is angry and lashing out. Should I help her? This is not making any sense._

No shit! I agreed with him. This was the same flavor as the first one, and I could read some memories that were floating around with it, and they were mostly from the time when I first started dating Bill. Interesting..

As I finish with the red head, I realize that Eric has not made a move to feed. He just placed his hands on the woman's shoulder, and was watching me. I went to the next woman in the line, and quickly discarded her. She would not help me with my game. Hum.. lust, anger, I wanted to do happiness and fear, but I had to have the right donors, I couldn't leave any permanent harm.

The next was an older man, with a very boring life who had decided this was going to be his midlife crisis. He wanted to be accepted and special. I gave it to him, by listing all of qualities and what an honor it was for me to have him. He was giddy, and damn near prancing by the time I was done talking. The result was a very tasty indeed.

_Look at that fucking fangbanger. Why the fuck would she toss aside the others, and take something as worthless as that. He is damn near pissing on himself with glee. No fucking taste, what is wrong with her, wait already know. Worthless troublesome bitch. _

Ok now he is really starting to piss me off. I barely seal the man's wounds before I go down the line looking for someone to take my anger out on.

Her eyes widen as I quickly scan the line. Her fears are easy to read, and I play them well. I instantly regret it when I sink my fang in her. Fear is soo not palatable. I should have done fear first, while I still was somewhat hungry, but at this point it is more disgusting than that synthetic bottled crap. I almost gag but fix my eyes on Eric, and listen as I drink.

_She likes variety. I guess one must do what they can when going threw many, but fear. I would rather just enjoy the lust. I never tire of the taste when they are cumming. To each their own. _

Ok, so we have 3 distinct voices. One that thinks I am still the naïve person I was when I was with Bill, One who is pissed because I betrayed him. . And the last, is pleasantly distant, with no memories associated with it other than the ones from this evening. That was definitely the one I got with the fear . Well at least this new voice respects my new position. I guess I will take what I can get. I need time to evaluate all this new information. My "game plan- and face" are useless.

I noticed Eric has not moved to feed, but is still watching me, but I am done, so I head to the door to return when I catch her thoughts on my way out the door. She was here for me.. Aww. Felipe sent me a gift.

"Eric I don't believe you haven't noticed what you have in front of you" turning to the woman I told her "I can't believe he hasn't caught it."

"Sookie", she said "Felipe, said I was a gift and said that you would be kind and help, but I don't know about him..." looking at Eric.

Eric finally looks down at the woman not grasping what is going on. His mind is still jumbled from the constant switches. "Felipe?" he asks trying to figure out what he has to do with her.

"Come, I understand why you're a gift, but how can I to help you?" holding out my hand to her, then leading her to the center of the room. I wonder which personality will come to play once he hears what she has to say, because this is going to be good.

She blushes so deeply, and has no idea how to tell me that she is a virgin. But that is not the best part. She has never been able to bring herself to orgasm, and is just terrified since she is getting married the following week, that she will not be able to with her husband. A friend told her how intense it could be with a vampire, and so she came hoping to overcome this little barrier as she likes to think of it, without loosing her virginity. Where did Felipe find her!! She is going to be such a treat.

She whispers so softy, "I've can't cum." Darn it he didn't hear, and I know she won't say it again. Another light bulb goes off, and I whisper in the girls ear, "I will help, but he is going to join me, don't worry just listen to me, and it will be ok." Her eyes grew so big, and I could smell the fear rolling off of her. Ugh.. no way was I going to have fear tainting this. "I'm just going to do what I did to the first guy, we will both feed from you that is all." Thankfully that was enough to settle her.

I stood behind her and began relaying her fantasies to her, but it wasn't enough. I had her look at Eric, and began pushing her boundaries having her imagine that blond sex god across the room doing unspeakable things to her. Once I felt she was close, I beckoned Eric to join me. "She is too good not to be shared. She is a virgin'" at this Eric gives me his big genuine toothy smile "and she has never been able to bring her self to orgasm. She should be especially sweet" and giggle at the reference of our first meeting.

He stands behind her at her other shoulder, and I continue to talk softly in her ear, crawling deep in her brain and pushing at the resistance I find, while I grasp Eric's hand. Once I had her at the brink, I pulled a bit out of her mind, because I wanted to enjoy this experience as my own, and squeezed his hand. The sensation of us both sinking our fang into her, made her cum....hard. We both held her up when her legs started to give way, even while being overwhelmed by the sweetness of her blood moaning and loosing ourselves in the moment.

Suddenly I wanted to know what Eric thoughts were while being consumed by the moment, and I pried my eyes from the back of my head and focused on him. His eyes were already fixed on my face so we started at each other across her chest. I could hear his lust, his appraisal of the taste, contentment, all in the different voices all together. There was something else very far away. I was sure that even he didn't know it was there. I followed this emotion, raw and distinct with out any thing else attached to it, when it led me to a wall deep within his mind. I reached my hand around to the woman's clit trying to prolong her orgasm while I figure out what the purpose of this wall was.

It has no 'taste" of hallows curse. I got a good look at what her curse was like when angry Eric was out, and some of the memories associated with that time. No this had no taint of magic either. It was distinctly Eric. He made this wall, and not to keep me out, it was designed to keep himself out. I 'rested' against the wall, deciding if I really want to know what was so horrible, that Eric would keep from himself

What could be so terrible that a thousand year Viking who relished being a Vampire- and all that -that entailed, keep secured away? What I could feel vibrating behind that wall was powerful. It was strong. Very very strong, and being fed, and encouraged, growing stronger threatening to escape. I wanted to run, I turned to high-tail out of his brain, and was just about out when I felt it escape. It washed over me, and knocked me about in the recesses of his mind, before being sucked back in behind the wall. I heard the wall being re-enforced and its walls doubling to keep its contents in place.

I released the woman from my grasp and stumbled back from both the physical and metal assaults. "Thanks Eric for joining me and the information, but I must get back." I said before fleeing the room.

Walking down the hallway to rejoin the tribunal, I felt horrible about what just happened with Eric. I learned so much when I was knocked about.. For about 1000 years, he functioned in a cool and pragmatic way. About 2 years ago all that changed.

_Not my fault_. I never did anything to instigate it. I never did anything to poke or provoke it.

_Not my fault._ His mind broke off into different segments, because he chose it. He did this to himself.

_Not my fault._ He built that wall to keep his mind from splintering anymore. He doesn't realize he did it, he just acted intellectually to protect himself, but I know . I know he chose this.

Then why do I feel guilt? And how do I explain what was behind that wall.

It wasn't love exactly, but something close.

A/N:

Choose your own Adventure.. Should Sookie:

A) Feel overwhelming guilt and help Eric sort this out?

B) Feel bad, but have more 'important' things to do, and enlist Pam to help?

C) Say pay backs a bitch, and do nothing?


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any rights to Southern Vampire Mysteries or characters. They are owned by Charlaine Harris.

Special Thanks to SouthernLady23 for beta'ing this for me. You have shown me the joy of having your first writing beta'ed(or is that fear?) Either way you made it hurt soo good.

The walk down the long hallway was quiet, giving me time to put my past and the issues of Eric's mind aside for the time being. Eric was not going to be a source of distraction for me. I had come a long way from the human I had once been, to let anyone-even Eric-pull me away from my life. _MY LIFE._

I checked with the guards to make sure the parties for the last 4 cases were present before beginning the proceedings, then went to my chair on the platform in the front of the room. I dismissed the first two cases, during which time Eric had reappeared in the room. The next case was petty, only requiring a fine. I was anxious to deal with the last case, and retreat to my room for the final hours of the night.

"Alright, let's get this over with," I said. "Maximilian, you are requesting that Sheriff Renald release you from paying tribute to him since you have moved to Kansas. This request was put in over a year ago. Sheriff Renald ,explain why you are still requiring tribute when this vampire is clearly not in your area any longer."

"As long as he continues to operate his businesses in my area, I believe he should pay me tribune. He is making a profit in my area- from my people- why should that money go to Kansas?"

"Max, may I call you Max?" I asked as a formality, since I knew he went by that name. "What businesses are you operating? Are you planning on moving them to Kansas?"

As I waited for his answer, I decided to open mind my and see if they were going to be honest-when their thoughts came crashing into me. Renald was thinking_, h__ope you can find out, because I sure as hell don't have a clue._

While, Max thought, _I need a distraction, she can't find out where the money is coming from._

Inwardly, I thanked Felipe for insisting I fed or my fangs would have run out, ruining the indifferent look on my face. Suddenly it was clear to me, he knew and that is why he insisted I fed. _Jeez I loved my master! Think Think,_ I said to myself. _What was Felipe's interest in this case_? I realized this must be the odd case he mentioned, which bothered him, because he knew Sheriff Renald was meticulous and honest in his dealing. It made no sense to me why this case was brought to tribunal based on Felipe's assessment of the Sheriff.

Tonight, the predator in me was turned on, and my prey was a piece of information. My eyes threatened to gleam, my whole stance wanted to change. I physically wanted to crouch and stalk. It's ironic that though I hated 'vampire politics' it became the whole point of my existence, as it provoked my blood lust, sex, desire, and want. Politics did for me what battle did to a certain Viking. I was snapped out of my predatory haze, when I heard Max speak.

"My operations have moved, but the money is being deposited in Arkansas, since my associates live there. The money is not being made in your state"

_Very clever. Answer without answering. Where you get your money from is the crux of this issue it seems. We'll come back to that, _I thought.

"Sheriff, why are you collecting tribute when Max is obviously no longer subject to your authority? Clearly, he has moved and the matter is no longer yours to concern yourself with. Have you been collecting the tribute for your own uses? I hope you can prove that the King has received his portion," I said.

"Of course. I have the documents if you would like to review them," Renald replied, holding up one of several portfolios he had spread out across the table.

I indicated to him I wanted to see them, and reviewed them while I kept my attention on Max's thoughts.

The bank records clearly showed the amounts coming in from Max, and the percentage being sent to the king, along with the bank transfer records. Max's transaction records were also included.

_The counterfeit transaction records are impeccable. Look at them. Look closely, you will never be able to tell the difference. That fucking sheriff has been pouring over them for months; no way will you spot anything even if you look at them for the rest of the night, _Max thought.

I dug in the back of the folder, looking for an original record Renald put in the back comparing it to the ones from Max's account. They looked identical. What was he trying to hide? I wondered if the money was just not in the account, or if it was a holding account. _Time to try a different approach_, I thought.

"Your records appear to be in order, in regards to Max, here. I see you have some other discrepancies regarding your tribute to the King. Did you bring all this paperwork in order to distract me from your failings as Sheriff?" I asked stalling the Sheriff so I could have more time to hear Max's thoughts.

I felt sorry for Renald as he was sputtering and defending himself, while Max basked in his apparent win. I pulled out my blackberry, and went to the bank's website to log into Max's account. While Max had his guard down, and leaned back in his chair to enjoy watching the sheriff suffer, I sifted through his thoughts for the bank account, and its password.

I loved this part of my new found ability as I no longer had to wait for the information to be in the forefront of someone's mind, I could go digging for it. The one drawback to it was the mind is a very large and complicated place, and one must have some idea of where to look, or the subject will eventually feel you tinkering about in their heads.

His thinking about the fake transactions was enough to lead me to where I needed to look, and I kept berating the poor sheriff while entering the passwords and reviewing what was going on in Max's account.

I brought Renald back around to Max by asking him why he spent an unnatural amount of time researching and spying on his subjects.

"Would you care if I investigated your existence as closely as you have done to your subject? Would it stand up to such scrutiny?" I demanded.

"Yes it would, I have nothing to hide, and I deal fairly. If it's your judgment, that Max should not have to pay, that is what I will do. I only did what I thought was fair," Renald stated.

"Clearly your instincts are good Sheriff, and I thank you for bringing it to my attention." There were collective gasps in the crowd, and general murmurings that I was a nut. _Whatev_er, I thought. _Screw them. They are about to get the spectacle they wanted_.

Max, you seem to have a very profitable business in Kansas, but it has come to my attention that you operate in other states as well- such as Texas, Louisiana, and Mississippi where your holdings seem to be much more lucrative. Why not focus on those?" I inquired in my sweetest voice, to which his eyes narrowed. _He's fucked and we both know it._

"$48,873 in one month alone from Texas! Really, that is quite extraordinary! No wonder you continue to pay in Arkansas, seeing how you are not paying tribute in any other state." I watched him to see how he reacted to the information/proof I had given, and was slightly disappointed that he stood stoically without responding.

"Well, as I see it you have a choice to make. Either admit that you haven't been paying your due tribute to anyone except Rendel, incurring the penalty from Texas, and Mississippi. King Castro will deal with you for Louisiana. Or you could make some silly excuse up, that we both know is full of shit, and still be turned over to receive judgment from the other Kings." Max sat there, willfully staring at me and refusing to answer or acknowledge my words. A quick dip in his head told me was scared shitless.

"It seems, my friend, that you have chosen door number 3-to be a spineless coward. You know, I am impressed you thought you could swindle 3 kings!!That takes a lot of guts, but obviously that does not apply when it comes to facing the repercussions of your decisions. Spineless… Cowardly… Weak-willed Vampire…" I shook my head in disgust.

"Raul, would you go to my suite and retrieve my case, it appears I will need it, Thanks!" I called to my guard who stood by the door. I looked over the observers, and I spotted the representatives from Texas and Mississippi, calling King Russell and King Stan on their cell phones. I grimaced. That could only mean they would be calling soon. _Sure enough..._

"Hello?" I answered "King Russell? Yes I am sure you have heard of our problem here. No, Your Majesty, I will make sure that he will be available to you-after I am done with him. Yes, Felipe will deal with his crime to his territories, and I will simply be dealing with his character flaws tonight. Give my best to Bart for me, I will visit soon." I flipped the phone closed, hoping Stan called before I got started on the worthless creature in the room.

Almost as soon as the phone closed I heard Stan's ringtone Rockstar by Nickleback. _Shit, hope everyone here has a sense of humor._

"King Stan? I know it has been too long." I chucked, seeing as how I had just seen him a few weeks ago! "I just spoke with Russell and he had the same concerns, I will not be sending him to his final death tonight. He may not be available for quite a while, as I believe he will be, ah indisposed, but I will personally make sure he arrives to you. Take care."

The room turned electric, with the Vamps wondering what I was going to do if I wasn't going to stake him. Their thoughts were getting loud, and I would have to shut them all off soon, but I wanted to hear what Pam and Eric were thinking. I heard Pam's thoughts come first. _ Damn her, I know that look in her eye, she better keep it tame or I will never hear the end of it. Eric still doesn't get it. _I wondered what was he thinking, and turned my attention to him. _Nothing. Complete silence that I almost felt like looking around for crickets. _

Raul walked in, handed me the case. It took 4 very strong guards to subdue him enough to chain him with the silver from my bag (and gloves to handle it of course) to the table next to my chair. I placed the bag on my chair, and removed the thick gloves for handling silver while walking around the piss poor excuse of a vampire.

"Your life belongs to the royalty, but you have some major flaws with your character. Since I believe the punishment should fit the crime I am going to make you're physically more like your character- spineless."

I looked around the room meeting the eyes of several of the spectators, holding their gaze before moving on to the next vampire. The last set of eyes I started at were the gorgeous blue eyes that belonged to Eric, who looked at me slightly incredulously but who's brain was still eerily silent to me. _I need him to know who I am now. _

Using a silver scalpel, I sliced down the center of Max's back on each side of his spine. Using a long thin bar with a slight hook on the end, I very carefully and very slowly removed his spinal cord. Using a silver scalpel helped cauterize most of the wounds so there was not much blood, and the bar helped assure his spinal cord was undamaged. Once it was out I gently laid it over his shoulder, and then quickly broke the bones in his back, effectively removing his spinal cord whole, and tossed it aside. All the while he was cursing me, before his words dissolved into howls of agony.

I extended and replaced his spinal cord into his back carefully laying it in, while telling him, "We want to make sure this is still there while you are re-growing your bones now don't we? It should be fun to see how it should be pinched and twisted in two weeks. At that time, I will rip them both out again, so it can re-grow again, this time in its proper place. That way you will be undamaged when I hand you over to the kings."

I smiled wickedly at him, as he was about to lose consciousness. This would not do, so I pulled out a small bottle from my bag, and using the small rubber stopper removed a single drop of the liquid, depositing it quickly in Max's mouth before sealing the bottle quick and placed it in my cleavage.

"And to make sure you stay alert-that was a drop of fairly blood, lest you think you can stay immobile, and let the pain wash over you." Addressing one of my guard, I state, "Place him in a coffin, and with someone in my party. Sherriff Release, I am sorry to say but you must release him from further payment, but you will be thanked for bringing this to our attention. Tribunal is over." I motioned for Pam to come join me.

Thankfully, Eric stayed pressed up against the back wall, his jaw slack with shock? Awe? A quick peek into his mind told me that he did not expect me to carry out the sentence. _That was exactly what I wanted you to see, _I thought.

"Pam, let's go. The night is young and I need a man," I told my friend.

"Well you have 6'5" of blond Viking goodness back there. Why not use that?"

"PAM! You know how I hate fucking where I feed, now do you want to come with me or not?"

"Are you saying you want to feed on him, or have you already?"she asked, her eyes glittered wildly with mischief.

_Damn that girl, I love her, but she is so annoying!_

"Neither, he is just a little too out of it for my tastes."

Her head shot up and gave me a cold look. "You noticed too? Sookie, I don't know what to do. I mean it's not obvious, but I noticed, and if you can tell how long before someone else does, and challenges him?"

_FUCK don't need this right now. Not to mention this is so out of character for Pam. Since when did she start being so overly gushy concerned about Eric?_ _Can't worry about that now. Bloodlust. Sex. Must meet needs soon._

"Don't worry about him. He'll probably be pretty bad for the next few days, then he'll snap out of it. Now are you coming or not?"

Pam threw her head back, laughing, only because she knew exactly why I was anxious to get out of there. Eric then snapped out of whatever state he was in and walked up to us.

"Master, do you need me for anything? I am leaving with Sookie, for a few hours. I will return before dawn," Pam said with a coy smile and a slight leer. Eric knew us both better than that. _Ugh._ Guess not from that smirk on his face.

"Can I watch?" Eric asked.

All he earned from me was an eye roll. I was not going to even dignify that with a response.

"No. Some things are private," Pam bantered back loving this little display trying to make me squirm.

_Damn I hate her sometimes_.

Eric appraised me and said, "I'm impressed, you were fair, and kept everyone happy. Although the end was... uh fitting, it was particularly unexpected from you. Where did you get that case, it looks familiar."

_Oh I need to stop this before one of the crazy voices comes back and I lose it completely. _

"Now you listen here, Eric. You wouldn't know what is expected, or unexpected from me. You think you know me. But nothing could be further from the truth. Just because I have been in your retinue as you like to call it, for 2 years, doesn't mean you know anything. The truth is you have no clue who I am, what I am, or what I am capable of. You don't know anything but what you have told yourself and allowed yourself to see. So if you have any more revelations about what I am or not capable of keep them to yourself."

I stormed out the front doors, while calling over my shoulder, "Pam are you coming?!"

Her heels clicked behind me telling me she was, and we were on our way out to find something and it wasn't blood.

D_amn I love her!!!!, _I thought as we made our way into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any rights to Southern Vampire Mysteries or characters. They are owned by Charlaine Harris.

**Special Thanks to SouthernLady23 my beta, who keeps me on track, and guides me through this adventure in writing. Any mistakes are mine, for toying with it, after all her hard work. **

Pam POV.

On the way to Fangtasia, Sookie finally returned my phone call. "What destruction are you causing tonight, Sookie?" I asked in greeting.

"Oh, I have date with Max and his spine tonight. Unfortunately it is a few days early, but Stan has first dibs on him, and wants him in Dallas in 2 weeks," she replied, in a flat monotone voice.

"Don't sound so heartbroken, my twisted little friend," I responded attempting to lighten the mood.

"Sorry, Pam, got a lot going on tonight. You heard the announcement didn't you? Felipe wants me to start going over the Nevada cases tonight. I called as soon as the sun set in California, and I am on my way to Nevada. You sounded seriously worried. What's wrong?" She inquired obviously pleased with her position, but a tad annoyed that I hadn't gotten to the point.

"Yeah, I head the announcement. Congrats on your new position. So you'll be holding tribunals for all of De Castro's territories?"

"Yes," she responded simply.

_Damn, Sookie likes getting to the point, but she has never been this short with me, she must be under a great deal of pressure._ _Time to get down to business_, I thought.

"I'm worried about Eric not being in his best form, especially since you will be the one holding the tribunals. You know the effect you have on him. In the past he has always been logical in his approach to everything. You know, plan A through F, a backup plan, and plan in case everything went to shit."

"Uh huh," Sookie replied, urging me to get to the point.

"Well with anything involving you, he doesn't plan, or if he does, they have big holes. The only reason it hasn't caught up with him yet, are his instincts are still sound. But how long is that going to last?"

"Dunno," she said, with obvious disinterest.

"So you are content to just let this problem fester until it shows up during a tribunal? What will you do when the problem shows during a trial? You know you will provoke him to slip," I said.

"Pam, my friend, my sister, I want to help you. Really, I do, but I'm just being honest when I say I could care less about helping Eric show a good face or not," Sookie answered me.

"Really, you would let your Sire destroy himself, rather than help him?" I asked furiously. Sookie has never been that coldhearted without reason. Even as a vampire she has altruistic pursuits. _What the hell is going on?_

"Yes, Pam, he is my sire, but he is no longer my master."

I knew this was her standard response to her situation with Eric and Felipe. It was a very unusual for a child not to stay with their Sire, and this was her way to explain the situation.

"I will always be Eric's 'child' but my bond is to my master, King Felipe. But, I will help YOU."

"Now listen if I get involved it will only make matters worse. I am going to clue you in to what I know, but know this - I'm only doing this for you, girl with the condition that you won't involve me in this anymore."

"Fine."

"His reaction to me has more to do with his memory of me, not with anything I have done."

"Hallow's curse?"

"Yes and no. When Eric was under Hallow's curse, his mind built up walls and defenses in order to keep functioning. Now, this is what I am sure of: When Hallow's curse was lifted, and he had to adjust to the time without his memories, and his mind built certain defenses to deal with that. Then when he regained the memories, it happened again, and he had to come up with a whole new set of defenses. Hallow was very crafty in creating this curse, he was to be close to his heart's desire without ever realizing it. Once the curse broke, his mind took over. You are no longer fighting a curse, but the manifestations and barriers his mind created after the curse."

She paused, waiting for me to respond but I didn't know what to say. I was stunned.

"Ok. So now on some level it's like a bunch of different people all bunched up together, and not talking to each other. I don't know how to fix it, but believe me, I know I trigger it. Now despite him being the arrogant asshole he was with me, I've put him behind me. I realize I don't really know Eric, so I don't hold it against him. At the same time, I'll be damned if I lift a finger for the prick who essentially toyed with my life, even if I do know on some level it's not his fault."

"How'd you figure this out?" I asked, not really knowing what to say.

"I knew something was wrong in Arkansas. I was curious so I looked it up." Her tone suddenly changed and I heard someone talking to her in the background. "I'm sorry I gotta go. Good luck, and keep me out of it," she said before hanging up on me.

_Curious my ass, there is something more than that going on…_I thought.

I was on my own on figuring out how to solve this mess. I used the rest of my trip to Fangtasia to work out a plan. I was almost there, so all I could come up with was to get him to admit there was a problem.

I sauntered into Eric's office at the bar after I knocked on the door, and plopped down on the chair in front of his desk. He hadn't yet acknowledged me, but I saw he wasn't working on anything important. I needed to get this out before he shut me down.

"I just talked to Sookie. Did you know tonight Max will have his spine removed for the second time?" I inquired while keeping a close watch on his face. I was curious to see what kind of reaction her name invoked, and I was rewarded with... Admiration? _Hum… Interesting... _

"Did you two have fun in Arkansas?" he asked.

_Where is he going with this? I know he doesn't want to hear about who she is having sex with. Let's see where this takes us, _I thought.

"Why do you ask? I might as well tell you, I may have her batting for the other team soon," I said with a wicked laugh. Eric's eyebrow rose questioningly. _Perhaps he wants to know who she has been with, _I wondered.

"Human men were quite a disappointment to my friend. They were done before they really get started, only to roll over and pass out. Sookie needed 3 just to take the edge off that night, and still went back to her room unsatisfied," I said remembering our adventure together. "I tried to convince her to try a woman but you know how stubborn she can be. I did suggest she take a vamp man, but she like I, think they are more trouble than they are worth."

Well shit, if I was looking for a reaction, I sure as hell got it. Just not the one I was expecting. He looked exactly like he did when he first came back from Arkansas. His expression was a mix of confusion, anger, pain, and disgust.

"You mean you haven't bedded her yet, Pam? How disappointing for you, why do you even continue talking to her?" he asked, his voice indifferent, though I could sense his turmoil underneath.

If he would have attacked me with a stake, I would have been less surprised. He doesn't get it that Sookie is my friend. Could he really have blinded himself so much that he has written ME off? Could he have chosen to ignore HIS CHILD in his attempt to erase Sookie from his head? Or was this just one of the 'personalities' Sookie talked about? I was offended that any part of Eric would choose to discount me in an attempt to block Sookie.

"Cut the shit, Eric. This is no longer about Sookie," I spat at him, glaring at him with as much contempt as I could gather.

He returned my glare with the intent of asserting his power and his dominion over me. He was willing me to look away thereby acknowledging his authority over me. But I wouldn't back down. _No, not this time, _I thought. He crossed a line I never knew was drawn. That line had nothing to do with Sookie. It was between him and me. Perhaps this was the key to making him understand the problem he was facing.

"You know me better than anyone, Eric. You have obviously been with me since the beginning, and know me better than I know myself at times. When have you ever, _EVER_, seen me _willingly_ associate with a human, that wasn't a fuck, or a snack?" I snapped at him. He knew by willingly I meant, not related to business, acquisitions, or because he fucking told me to.

"Never," he replied, clearly not understanding where I was going with this, or why it should matter.

"Did you know I would visit Sookie while she was still human?"I asked more delicately, hoping I wouldn't have to spell it out. _Crap, I really didn't want to go there with him._

"I do not understand what you want me to see Pam. This is getting tiresome, either make your point or leave," he balked.

Clearly I would need to be direct with him.

"When I visited her, I did so willingly. Hell, I volunteered to do some stuff to be with her. When you would request that I call her, I would chat with her first. I did all this willingly because I saw her as a friend. I hugged her in greeting when she was human, and if you didn't see that I, your child, had done something so unique because of this one human, who else have you misjudged like you've misjudged me?

I could see I had reached him. I saw the acceptance of my words, and used it to gather the strength to continue.

"If one word could be used to describe you it would be... pragmatic."

He quirked his eyebrow at me and smirked obviously disagreeing with me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Fine, first word would be sexy, then pragmatic. Is that better?" I asked, stroking his ego before continuing on with my point. "You've been practical because you review everything you've ever done - the conquests as well as the failures. You learn from your mistakes, and never make the same one twice. But now you refuse to acknowledge the situation you find yourself in. I knew there was a problem. I didn't realize it was so serious," I said. _Until I talked to Sookie,_ I thought but did not voice my concerns.

"Stop being so dramatic, Pam. I see your point, but hardly how it can be construed as serious," he stated as he shifted in his seat.

Of course he didn't see. Wasn't that the whole point of this little conversation? If I had been human I would have sighed.

"If you have failed to see the changes in me because of Sookie, are you saying you saw the changes in others? No, I know you didn't. I have seen in your dealing with Vamps, Weres, and humans alike when you fail to take into account what her role was and what it meant. I thought you were being dismissive, but the reality is, you have no clue."

I remembered Sookie's tirade at Eric after the tribunal._ Damn Sookie, your speech was more dead on that I gave you credit for. I honestly thought you were just horny and letting off a little steam, _I thought_. Looked into it AFTER Arkansas my ass. I knew it! There is more to this than she was letting on. _

"I still do not understand why you think this situation is critical. Even if I agreed with your assessment, what difference does it make?" He growled indignantly. Eric had reached the end of his rope, and I needed to make it crystal clear how his self imposed blinders could royally fuck him.

"Let's see, hummm. How can I convince you? What would make you see the graveness of your condition," I spat at him sarcastically. "Must I remind you that she is quite close with a shifter pack, and a Were pack in YOUR area, and before you ask - YES she has kept contact with them. Although I'm not sure of her friend of the pack status since she is a vampire now. I do know that both pack leaders would be there for her should she ask. She is acquainted with most of the vampires in your area. Oh, and did you know, Thalia actually calls her for advice on how not to injure the vermin?"

"She is very close with King Russell, King Davis, and King Isaiah of Kentucky. She has befriended the Queen of California, and goes shoe shopping with her, I added with an eye roll.

"Wait. How about she is poised to be second to your king! Well, maybe that's not enough for you to realize how missing certain key pieces of information would be detrimental. Perhaps you would like it to be a little more personal and in your face!" I exclaimed, pleading with him to understand the seriousness of the situation.

"The king has announced that Sookie will be in charge of all the intra and inter- state conflicts of his 3 kingdoms. That means _YOU_ will be in direct contact with _HER_. Not to mention, if the rumors are correct, King Stan and King Russell, are considering having her judge the tribunals in their states, since they _approved_ _so fully_ with her judgments," I ended, sing-songing the last part.

_Please don't make me say you could be staked for missing key pieces of information during tribunal,_ I thought. _Understand…_

I watched Eric closely as we sat there in silence. Mercifully I saw comprehension spreading upon his face.

"She has become quite political," he stated, not addressing the heart of the problem, but absorbing it none the less.

"Isn't it ironic? Especially after all the crap she gave us about involving her in our 'vampire shit,'" I snickered. I don't think I'll ever understand why she gets so wet between the legs for politics.

"Why would King Stan and King Russell consider someone from another state to hold judgment in their states? It is absolutely unheard of. I cannot imagine any King allowing it," he declared, positive that I had my facts wrong.

"They are not fools, Eric. Sookie would hear the cases and pass judgment, but then it would go to the king for FINAL approval," I commented, pleased he is finally thinking the situation through.

Eric mulled this over for a while, his face serious and drawn. "Why do they trust her?"

"Eric," I said gently looking softly into his eyes, "She has always been honest, fair, passionate, loyal, and fiercely protective of those she cares for. That hasn't changed. If anything, those qualities are more intense now that she's a vampire. One thing _has _changed, and that's the rules she follows. The laws and customs have changed, but she still holds the law as absolute. Sookie is loyal and fair to a fault. What you fail to see, is that she has always been that way."

I was glad he finally acknowledged the problem. Now, I would need time to ponder the next step towards healing Eric. I was not sure if I should tell him, this is a direct result of Hallow's curse, or if I should let him discover it himself. I had much to think about. I stood and bowed, which I rarely do, especially in private, but I wanted him to know I was with him, and I did this for him.

When Sookie told me she was not going to help I felt like tearing her apart. The more I talked with Eric, the more I realized Sookie knew exactly where she stood with him, and the effect she had on him. I also realized that dear Sookie knew a lot more than she was letting on.

**A/N: Wow!!! I never realized how many of you ladies were so cold hearted. I really thought there would be more support for a quick Eric and Sookie make up. After much consideration, and talking to both Sookie and Eric at length about the results of the poll, we have decided to go with a mix of C) and B). Sookie didn't want to get involved, but Eric on the other hand, said I couldn't just leave him out to dry with no help. So Pam has stepped in. Oh and the results of the poll (at the time I started writing this chapter) from reviews and pm's were a) 9 b) 10 and c) 11. Close!!! **

**Alright, I am at a point where I think the Viking has his head and ego stuck too far up **

**his rear to ever believe he has a problem. But following that logic- he will end up getting bitch slapped by Sookie during Tribunal- and maybe even staked. I don't want Eric to suffer that fate, so I am stuck with various alternatives like, **

**Should Eric hear from the Kings on how valuable Sookie is and how important she was in the past and present?**

**Should someone with a past grudge on Eric, kidnap him and shock his memory?**

**Should Sookie take up with a past lover, enraging Eric and shocking his memory?**

**I dunno, let me know your idea…**

**Would love to know how I am doing. Hit the little green button and tell me what you like and what you don't , and your opinion so I can move past killing off Eric…**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own any rights to Southern Vampire Mysteries or characters. They are owned by Charlaine Harris.**

**An extra special thanks to my beta southernlady23. She worked extra hard through my computer glitches to get this back to me. Thanks for keeping me on track, and giving me a boost when I needed it. You are awesome girly. Any mistakes are mine for playing with it after all her work. **

*****  
**

**A/N: I wanted to share something I learned this week (completely blaming this on 'My Own Life' being my first work of fiction.). I discovered my characters would not follow the path I wanted them to take. I wrote this chapter at least 5 different ways, following all my previous ideas, and I could not get more than 300 words out. I was so frustrated that I didn't have more control over their actions. I finally let them do what ever they wanted, and this and the next chapter came with in a matter of hours. So I guess as long as I can, I will let them lead me where they want. I hope you'll join me and see where that is.**

***

The white Mustang raced towards the guard stand at a break neck speed. If the guards had not recognized the car, they would have been at alert, but since they did, they smiled in recognition. The car stopped abruptly, in the exact center of the guard stand. They nodded at the driver who was quickly waved though. The Mustang accelerated and approached the front of the house. The steering wheel turned swiftly while the brake was applied, and with a move worthy of any stunt driver, the car flew the last 100 feet sideways and stopped in the exact center of the grand staircase that was the entrance of King Stan's royal complex in Dallas.

"Don't touch my car," Sookie said to the guard who was standing at the foot of the staircase.

"Of course Miss," was his reply, and he watched her walk up the stairs with her trademark case in hand. She waited at the front door for the other guard to open it for her, then quietly thanked him as she walked in. Before he resumed his watch, the guard grinned and shook his head, realizing she was the only vampire who had ever thanked them for their service.

***

While walking up the outside staircase, I could hear with my telepathy, Stan was in the 'receiving room' just to the right of the entry way, with Isabelle, Pam, Bill, and Eric. _Good they are all, _I thought while slowly climbing the steps. I absently gave my thanks to the guard at the door, when he held it open for me.

I turned to Stan and saw him sitting in one of the large arm chairs in the sitting room, and gave a squeal of excitement. I went to him doing a funny cross between a run, shuffle, and bounce.

"Stan, you're up!" I exclaimed before supposedly realizing there were other guests in the room. "Sorry Your Majesty, I was so excited to see you up and about, please forgive me," I said while I bowed deeply, giving him the proper respect due for the benefit of his guests.. Although we were close, we still had to show proper protocol.

"Stop, Sookie," Stan said, shaking his head, "While I appreciate your enthusiasm, it is completely unwarranted. Especially since it is because of you that I am up and about."

I saw him eying my case somewhat eagerly, yet apprehensively. "How would you like to start this evening, sir?" I asked.

"We'll start the evening with you and your case in my room," Stan said flatly.

"Yummm. You make that sound so dirty, " I leered at him, inciting chuckles from Pam and Isabelle, while thoroughly freaking out Bill and Eric since they were not sure if I was joking or not.

Stan and I left the sitting room to climb the steps to the second floor, and to my surprise Isabelle called out once we were midway up, "Can I join you?"

"Don't start with me, woman," I retorted back, cursing Eric's blood for the millionth time since it made me sound like him. Oh hell, I guess that is why Pam and I get along so well_. My friend, my sister_, I thought fondly.

"We won't be long," Stan answered oblivious to the suggestiveness we were playing at.

"Oh... then never mind," Isabelle answered. The room broke into a fit of laughter, and Stan gave me a slightly confused look.

We entered his room, but, it wasn't his secure room that I had been to so many times before. I guessed this was a "play room". It was elegantly done, with a king size bed, and dressers with matching mirrors on the walls on either side of the bed. _I wonder why the mirrors are there, I_ thought with an eye roll. It was so underdone by vampire standards who would have plastered every wall with mirrors if looking was their thing. But then again Stan was so understated, I guess it fit perfectly. At the foot of the bed, was an enormous space that made up a sitting area with a lit fireplace. Next to the fireplace was the entrance to the bathroom. I looked around_. Huh, no closet. Probably taken out to expand the bathroom,_ I thought on the way to sit in one of the two chairs in the sitting area.

"Stan, this is gonna knock you out for about 30 minutes, you gonna be alright in there? I'll send Isabelle up, and I will entertain your company downstairs, but I want you to know what's going to happen in case you want to move to a secure place," I stated worrying about incapacitating a King in an unsecure environment for even a short amount of time.

"I trust any arrangements you care to make. I know you won't let anything happen to me. But since I am going to be down for a while, I should tell you first, I have made the arrangements you requested," he said cryptically.

"Oh, thanks. But, you know, that could have waited. I don't want you to think that I am doing any of this with strings attached, or expectations. So, why don't we talk about this after the others leave?" I asked leaving my intention clear the guests downstairs were not to know about our little arrangement. _Crap, I hope Stan hadn't involved anyone. I really needed this to be kept quiet_, I thought.

"Of course, no one knows about it but you, me, and Felipe, but Felipe does not know of your involvement, Sookie. You know I owe you a lot more than just this one small favor. You saved me from Joseph Velasquez. Not only that, you managed to heal the damage I incurred in Rhodes in a matter of weeks instead of the decades it should have. You made it possible for me to take back control of my kingdom. There is no way I can repay that in kind," he said, expressing his gratitude. He had been so guarded with his emotions since Godric's death, that I was truly touched by his sentiments.

"Stan, you know I have always liked you. It truly was my pleasure to help you out. I felt like I owed you, really. When I was human, you showed me respect even though I was clearly beneath you. That meant more to me than you will ever know. I'm just glad I got here in time to stop Velasquez and was able to find the stuff to get you on your feet again. Now, while we are on the subject of healing, why don't you hop on the bed, and I'll get the stuff ready. It's the nasty blue crap again," I told him, and watched him shiver from revulsion.

"Are you sure I will be completely healed after today?" he asked cautiously.

I snickered at seeing how he was acting like a being baby.

"Yes, now get on the bed", I said, while I went and placed my case on top of one of the mirrored dressers alongside the bed. I took my nail file and sharpened my fingernail to the exact dimensions needed for the lock. I punctured my finger allowing a drop of my blood to surface, and quickly pressed it against the lock while turning my fingernail key simultaneously. The latch clicked open, and I looked through the top shelf of my case, quickly finding the blue vial with 2 drops of the horrid liquid which was healing Stan.

I looked through the bottom portion of my case which was magicked to hold anything and everything, as long as it fit through the opening of the case. In it I had gloves, sliver chains, about 10 stakes, a few daggers, and a beautiful sword, that was a gift but I had yet to use since I had no clue how to wield it. I ran my hand along the black leather exterior of the case marveling at the spell placed on it, as it never weighted more than 5 lbs and it would not open without the key, and my blood.

I took to the vial over to Stan where he silently drank it, and was out before he could even put the vial down. I was able to snag it before it fell out of his hand, and I placed it back into my case, relocking it. If I waited long enough, the nail would regrow filling in the filed dimensions, but I didn't want anyone looking at it for too long. Instead, I snapped it off and threw it in the fireplace and watched it burn, leaving the whole nail to slowly regrow so as to reveal nothing. I walked out of the room and called to Isabella.

"Oh Isabelle, I think we changed our minds, we definitely need you up here," I said with the sex dripping from my voice.

She was up the stairs in seconds, and followed me back to the room, where I quietly told her, His Majesty would be out for about 30 minutes, and she was to stay with him, while I kept the other guests occupied. I also scanned her mind, and found she was worried about her king being out of commission, and the weight of her responsibility. Believe me, these are good things you want to hear when you are placing the life of royalty in someone's hands. Satisfied she would take good care of him, I walked downstairs to entertain the King's guests.

***

When I arrived downstairs, I greeted Pam, Bill, and Eric in turn since I had not done so when I arrived. I perched myself on the arm of the club chair Pam was sitting in

"Sookie, how did you and King Stan come to be friends?" Eric asked, with only curiosity coloring his thoughts.

"I'll be happy to tell you, but you have to keep this story to yourself," I responded to Eric, trying to feel out where he wanted this conversation to go. I only sensed curiosity, and a desire to 'get to know me' that felt mildly disconcerting.

"You see, a few weeks after I had been turned, Felipe decided I should go and tour his territories - to get a better feel of the areas. We had established my feeding habits," I explained, sparing a quick eye flick towards Bill, who didn't know I only needed to feed every third day, "and I was not deemed a threat. So, I decided while I was in Louisiana to visit everyone I knew to let them know I was now a vampire."

"I remember when you came to visit me, and then we went to Merlotte's. Everyone was intrigued at the change," Bill responded, shaking his head, because the trip to Merlotte's had not been a pleasant one.

Eric looked at me funny, before narrowing his eyes and commenting, "I do not remember this trip you speak of. And I certainly do not remember you checking in with me."He was obviously offended (ok make that angry) that I had not checked in like a good vampire, but he was keeping it outwardly in check and wanted me to continue talking.

"I'm sorry about that Eric, Felipe did not want me seeing you yet. I didn't want to be in your area without letting you know, so we just passed through. I then stopped to visit a few people and continued on to Dallas," I responded, while listening to his reaction to my words. I was pleased to hear he understood I had to obey my king/master, and he appreciated my attempt not to trespass. Unfortunately, another part of his brain was not so pleasant - but what amazed me was that they were in contact with each other.

I swelled with pride that Pam had made so much progress, even if the angry part of his mind was being critical of my actions and questioning my motives. I struggled to keep my mind in check and not let myself get angry with him.

"So, once I made it here to Dallas, I visited with Stan even though he was in really bad shape. My second night here, I heard from a little birdie that Joseph Velazquez was planning on taking out Stan so he could keep Texas permanently. I just happened to be at the right place at the right time, to hear it, and catch Joseph in the act. I was worried about another attempt on Stan, especially after seeing what happened to Sophie Anne, so I started looking for a way to heal him. The rest is history."

"What little bird? How did you hear what Velasquez was planning?" Eric inquired, throwing me for a loop.

I looked to Bill, who looked equally as shocked and then at Pam, who just shook her head, confirming that Eric did not know. Eric saw this little exchange, and became furious. I steadied myself before answering him.

"Eric, I didn't realize you didn't know. And while it's not common knowledge, it's also not a secret. Since I have known you for so long, and we have history, I was sure word had gotten back to you. But I heard it in the minds of one of the humans working at Stan's complex that day."

"You said you could NOT read minds," followed by _you fucking lying bitch _in his thoughts. He stood and began pacing back and forth while his mind began churning out hateful comments.

_Fuck, how did I miss that? I thought she couldn't lie to me. No she couldn't. I remember she couldn't. She tried. How dare she keep this from me? She should have been mine. I should have sold her to the harem. At least there I could have bought her back._

_Well if that is how you want to play Sheriff_, I thought, absolutely livid at his notions of his selling me off to be some sex slave.

"Oh, I couldn't until I had human blood. That first night all I HAD BEEN GIVEN was True Blood. Drinking human blood tuned me back into the human brain and my telepathy came back. It was awful the first time having so many thoughts crashing into me when I was unprepared. It was so bad, I was convulsing on the ground. Well, I'm sure YOU remember," I spat at him.

His mind grew cold and angry. I could feel the last thread of the calm and collected Eric slipping away, as the fury took over, consuming him and his thoughts. With a few sentences, I had reverted him back to the asshole he was the night I arose.

_You knew… How could I have missed it? You planned this. Did you plan this with Felipe? No, you acted alone, you bitch. I remember you asked to speak to Felipe. You set this up, you set me up to look like a fool in front of the king. How?? The Royalty Felipe offered her! That's it. Shit! The blood in the Royalty drink was the trigger. Your fucking mind trick came back and you did what? You left. You choose Felipe over me. _

The tone of his thoughts changed, when he looked me straight in the eyes. I heard a very timid thought,_ you didn't want me…_

During his internal monologue I 'heard' his thought's. I could sense the others were trying to break through, and I thought it would be a good thing. I wanted to help them get out and talk reason to the asshole. Once the walls broke down, I was unprepared to see the man before me begin to crumble. He was My Eric, lost and confused just like on that cold New Year's night when I found him running down Hummingbird Lane. For a brief second, I saw My Eric look at me, and he needed me, like he needed me when he was cursed, but all he could see was that I chose someone else. The asshole leapt to the forefront of his thoughts and told him, I betrayed him again. Eric stormed out of the house.

As I saw him leave, I realized I had to fix this. When I first arrived here this night, I cursed the fact I had been charged with the eternal care of Eric Northman. While I was alive I protected him in my home, I saved him in Rhodes, and I saved him from Siegburt. He was my cross to bear as it were, and as such it was my responsibility to fix him, because if I let him act up in court, it would be a reflection on _me_. If I let him get away with any disrespectfulness it would make _me_ look unworthy of _my_ position. I was more concerned about how his condition would affect my status then how it was affecting him.

I had one of the biggest OSM (oh shit moments) realizing I had turned into Eric. I remember the night in Rhodes after our third bonding, when I convinced myself Eric looked after number one (which was spelled E-R-I-C). How is that any different than what I was doing? No, I am better than this. I refuse to turn into Eric, and I suddenly realized that I could no longer stand idly by. It became clear what I had to do.

I had to fix this because he deserves better.

I had to fix him because he shouldn't be left to suffer, and my God was he suffering.

I had to fix him because I bore a responsibility in this, more than I cared to admit.

I had to fix him because he cared for me, and was now suffering because of it.

I had to fix him because although I tried to deny it, I knew I still cared for him too.

**Don't forget reviews feel sooo nice. Hit the green button and let me know how I'm doing...**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own no rights to Southern Vampire Mysteries, darn it. Not done for profit so don't sue me!!!**

**A/N: Let me give you a bit of down and dirty before we get started. Now Eric, poor, sweet Eric is sick in the head. We know he has a voices bouncing around in there, and it is really hard for him to live with. Even harder for me to write and keep track of, and damn near impossible for my readers to follow. So this who we know. We have Eric plain old regular Eric, the good Viking in all his glory. We have cursed Eric who is scared and nervous, and is referred to as the nervous voice. Then we have the protector identity, who is known as the angry voice by Eric, but is referred as the Asshole by Sookie. So Asshole and Angry are the same. If you have any questions drop me a pm, I would be happy to answer any questions you have. **

**Major* Major* Major* thanks to Southernlady 23 for beta'ing this. She is absolutely amazing! Without her, this chapter would have been dead long ago. Between lap top crashing, writers block, then this chapter sounding like a real bad 'Abbott and Costello who's on first' gag, I thought it would never come out. She kept me focused, and worked with me to get this chapter the least confusing as possible. You rock girly, I don't know what I would do without you. **

**I messed with this story after she gave it back to me, and so any errors are all mine. **

***

Omni POV

Eric fled from Stan's complex, and Sookie yearned to chase after him to explain why she felt forced to choose Felipe over Eric. Though she wanted to run to him and soothe his pain, she had to remain at the complex awaiting King Stan's recovery. She was responsible for the king's welfare, and had promised to stay until he was conscious.

Sookie decided that while she waited for the king, she would research the symptoms she saw present in Eric to possibly find a cure to his problem. After a few minutes, she found what was wrong with Eric - multiple personalities, or Dissociative Identity Disorder.

Next on her to-do list, was to enlist Bill's help in enacting the GPS tracker in Eric's phone. Bill agreed to help, and was working furiously on his laptop, while Sookie paced back and forth, anxious to find him.

Pam assured Sookie that Eric had taken to one of the clubs in Dallas, and Sookie resolved to spend the night driving around to the different night clubs in hopes of spotting him, while Bill promised to call the minute he had located him on the GPS.

Shortly after, Stan awoke and Sookie flew out the door, but not before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek - in the most unvampirish way. She flew down the stairs and hopped into her pretty, little, white Mustang, flying like a bat out of hell to find the Viking.

She took to the streets- determined to search all night if necessary. She gripped the steering wheel tightly and realized she needed to calm down before she took out her frustrations on her car. She turned on the radio and scanned the stations until she heard a song that seemed to be speaking to her, 'New Divide' by Linkin Park.

I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide

There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in between where we were standing  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny  
And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

The song on the radio did nothing to nothing to ease her frustrations. Would she be able to cross the distance that had come between them? Would she be able to provide new memories to wash the old ones clean? Perhaps the song was right, and she got what she deserved... Her phone rang, and she quickly flipped it open.

"It's Sookie, speak." She barked into the phone.

"Sookie its Bill, I know where Eric is…"

***

Eric POV

The night club I ended up in was not known as a vampire hangout. Presently, I was the only one at this particular establishment and that suited me well since I was not in the mood for fangbangers who threw themselves shamelessly at vampires. I was decidedly against desperate both in taste and appearance. What I wanted this night was to be desired.

That was why I chose to come to this place as opposed to some of the regular vamp haunts around the city. In a club like this, I could pass as a human, and find someone who would want to be with me. I know how much I appeal to women, and as such, I should be able to make short work of finding a suitable meal in this place, even though my mind continued to scream at me with voices that were not my own.

_You must stop your fucking obsession with her. Haven't I told you she would always betray you? Haven't I kept her in her place? Yet, you continue to let the bitch in, and you continue to be afflicted by your feelings, _the angry voice in my head spat at me, as I scanned the dark nightclub in search of an adequate meal. _We need to keep her away, she will be the death of us,_ the angry voice continued ranting about Sookie, as I spotted a tall blond by the bar, eyeing me.

_She will do_, I thought, at least I think it was me, since my thoughts were not colored with anger or fear. _Sookie,_ I grunted internally,_ what does that woman do to me? What the fuck is it about her that makes me lose my sanity? _I pondered, as I approached the woman, and asked her name. I never heard her response, for seconds later, I sensed another vampire enter the club.

Of course, it had to be her. Sookie looked incredible, but my eyes were drawn to the piece of fabric that passed for a top. It looked like the silky purple material was draped around her neck, and crossed to gather each breast, and then tied off in the back. Forgetting about the blond at the bar, I slipped into the shadows, and found a table in the back with a clear view of the dance floor, and I could remain hidden.

Sookie walked straight from the door to the dance floor, pausing only briefly when she pulled a man with dull brown hair and a red shirt along with her. Once on the center of the floor, she turned to him, and threw her arms around his neck. Rubbing the length of her body against his, never releasing her grip around his neck, she threw her head back, thrusting her barely covered breasts up to his face, while seductively gyrating her hips in time to the music.

Sookie then released her grip, twirling around to grind her ass into his crotch in time with the song. He was clearly becoming excited by the constant contact of her body with his. I could see the smirk on her face as she felt his hardening erection pressed against her. Suddenly, she walked forward and grabbed another man, and pulled him close to her while the first guy looked upset to have lost her attention. She turned her head and crooked her finger at red shirt, letting him know he was not forgotten. I have never seen her so confident and completely predatory. She sandwiched herself between red shirt, and new guy, swaying one way to rub her assets over red shirt's now bulging erection, while moving her chest against new guy.

Sookie dismissed the two men she had been tormenting, and fluttered over to find some new meat. I watched the way her eyes scanned the dance floor cataloging the potential candidates, dismissing others, while never missing time with the beat of the song.

I could discern no pattern to the men she was choosing, when I heard the angry voice in my head, _the picky vampire bitch does not eat normally, so you know she is not here to feed. _ I had managed to subdue that voice 5 months ago, after Sookie left with Felipe, and so far it only returned in her presence. That angry voice was the one that would cause me trouble during tribunal, and that was the voice I needed tamed.

Sookie chose a muscular bald man in a green shirt to grope, under the guise of dancing. She pressed herself closely to him and lowered herself almost to the ground before rising and brushed her breasts along his growing arousal. He moaned at the contact, inciting a wicked laugh from Sookie, while she turned to find another person to complete her 'Sookie Sandwich.'

The wave of jealousy was agonizing and disconcerting, since I could not place where that feeling has come from. Since when had I started to care whom she danced with?

I watched her grind her way across the room, admiring her body, and her prowess handling the humans. To my surprise, Sookie chose an attractive brunette, pulling her towards her while leading her back to the bald man. Sookie reached out her hand slowly dragging a finger along the woman's cheek, down her neck, to her breast, then down between her cleavage eliciting a soft moan from the woman.

_Perhaps Pam has convinced her to go over to the dark side,_ I thought with a chuckle, followed by the angry voice screaming - _Good for nothing, at least she was a decent fuck, now even that is gone._

I fought to hold on to my rational mind, to not be consumed by the anger, but it was nearly impossible. I felt my resolve fading, and knew I would soon be lost to the cascading of voices cascading around in my head.

I watched the 2 women, all but have sex with the bald man in the green shirt, while struggling to hold on to my rational mind, desperately ignoring the angry voice who called Sookie a slut, a whore, and so many more names I care not to remember.

_Why the fuck is she here? _ the angry voice broke through, despite my best efforts to rein it in. I knew I was definitely loosing this battle. The full weight of Pam's concern came crashing upon me. My inability to maintain control while watching her dance was simply unacceptable. I ran my fingers through my hair, frustrated at my lack of self control.

Several things happened all at once. First, I started to shake, and then the voices in my head were yelling so loud I could not hear any of them clearly, and finally, I was overcome with anxiety and panic, in a way I do not believe I had ever experienced before. Only one thing grounded me - Sookie.

_Eric, baby, it's alright, you have never listened to the voices before at the same time. You are handling it well. I have faith you will continue to do well. Give yourself credit for hearing the others and still holding your rational mind. You can find a solution. _ I felt awash with comfort and strength. It was Sookie talking to me, or at least her voice, for when I looked up, I found her still dancing seductively between the man and woman.

_What the hell is going on? _I wondered._ Sookie? Is that you? What are you doing in my head?_ I asked silently.

_Um. No. It's Mother Teresa. Of course it's me. I'm in your head trying to make sense of the fuckfest you've created¸_ I heard Sookie's voice respond to me.

Can this fucking night get any worse? How many fuckers are living in my head? I have: myself, the scared one, the angry one, and now HER?

_I am pretty sure there is another one in here too but I haven't heard from him in a while so let's not worry about that right now…_Sookie's voice responded.

_Why are you in my head? _I inquired, hoping to make sense of the chaos. The others had drifted into the background, and the voice that sounded like Sookie was not causing me to feel the panic of before. She was in fact helping, and I wanted to hold onto that as long as I possibly could.

_Well, if I were to guess, it's to help you sort out this situation. Oh yeah, picked up that I make you feel all warm and fuzzy, glad I make you feel secure. But let's deal with this clusterfuck in your head. I think I know what is going on, and if you want… I can share…_ Sookie's voice in my head responded, although I could not help but look for the actual Sookie on the dance floor.

Currently she was dancing with the large bald man while the woman was pressed up behind her. Though it looked like they were dancing, she was actually sucking the man's lower lip into her mouth, before turning away from him - taking the woman with her.

_How can you be here and there? How can you talk to me, and still suck his face? _I asked her.

_Eric, that is not important right now. Back to my question. Do you want to know what's wrong with you? Are you ready to hear it? _Sookie's voice asked sweetly.

_Alright, what do you know? _I was ready to resolve this matter, even if it meant talking to myself.

_Oh baby, this is not going to get resolved tonight, but we're going to start. Now look, best I can tell you have DID, or Disassociate Identity Disorder, better known as multiple personalities. _

_Vampires do not have multiple personalities, _I snorted.

_Now listen here buddy, either you want to hear this or not. I asked and you said 'yes'…Now shut up and listen_, she snapped in my head.

_You sound like her, _I chuckled

_Obviously, she_ responded before continuing. _Ok, so usually with DID in humans, other personalities are created to protect the 'real 'person or the core personality. Now see this is where your vampire problem comes in. The others voices came trying to protect * My*- uhh, cursed Eric. The real Eric would have no problems dealing with the situations you faced, but cursed Eric didn't have 1000 years of experience, and that left him scared and vulnerable. When the curse was lifted, your mind had to adjust to some trauma it perceived, and the others voices were created to protect the weak one. _

_Now because you are a vampire, you didn't become different people like Bob, Kevin, blah, blah, blah. But parts of your personality that are normally fused together, became separate, and began cataloging separate responses. We just gotta figure out what this trauma you think you suffered is, and get all the part of you to fuse together,_ she concluded.

_What the fuck are you talking about woman?_ I grew tired of her ramblings. Was she merely talking or did she have a solution?

Looking to the dance floor, I noticed she had taken to dancing with only the woman now. Sookie was standing in front of the brunette woman, grazing her finger along the edge of her dress, from her collar bone down, tracing the swell of her breast. Sookie then bent her head- her tongue following the path her finger had recently trailed. Lust flared within me whereas before I had been angered to see her rubbing on the other men - this on the other hand was beautiful.

_Go talk to her, _Sookie's voice commanded me.

I stood and went to cross the room before I changed my mind, although I do not recall making the decision to talk to her in the first place. I simply knew I wanted to be closer.

She turned when she saw me stand, and looked slightly alarmed that there had been another vampire in the club she had not noticed. Could she have really been here all this time without noticing me, when I have been watching her the whole time? How the fuck could she have not seen me, noticed me, when I have spent the entire time fixated on her?

_And talking to her, umm me, well I guess yourself if you want to be technical, _Sookie's voice in my head replied.

Once out of the shadows, she smirked in recognition, and then turned to the girl with a smile as she whispered softly in her ear, directing her to a table. I assumed Sookie was asking the girl to wait for her.

I walked up to her, looking in her eyes, willing her to explain herself, though all she did was look at me bewildered.

"Hey Eric…umm…I didn't know you were here. What are you doing here? I didn't take this to be your kind place." Sookie bit her bottom lip apprehensively, waiting for me to answer.

"Dinner." My tone was clipped and harsher than necessary. "And you?"

"Entertainment." She turned to nod her head at the woman she had been dancing with, seated at the table waiting for Sookie. She surprised me yet again, by then inclining her head to the table off the side, with the first guy she was dancing with, the one with the red shirt.

I smirked in response, it was easy, and didn't require a discussion between the voices in my head, that were either pissed or jealous over the man waiting for Sookie.

"Would you care do dance?" I inquired.

Sookie ran her eyes over me, as if appraising me for the first time. I had the distinct impression I was a prize pig at the county fair, being evaluated and judged.

The angry voice began ranting with indignation, while the nervous voice hoped she didn't reject me. I simply wanted to dance.

By the time her eyes returned to mine, I saw her approval before she said a word.

I reached out and placed my hands on either side of her hips, pulling her body to mine. Her delicate little hands reached up and wove themselves around my neck. When her hands touched my skin, I felt a jolt of electricity. Sookie's eyes widened for a fraction of a second informing that she felt it too.

The jolt brought a steady buzz, which continued to hum between us. I suddenly realized that I had not been with her once since she had become a vampire. _Could it really be that we have not even kissed? That would be rectified immediately_.

I tilted her head up to mine, and saw she was already leaning towards me just as eager as I was. The moment our lips touched, they parted, and our tongues were fighting a battle of dominance. I brought my hand from her waist up to her hair, and fisted it in her blond curls, and was rewarded with a loud moan.

Sookie pulled away from me, gasping, although we both knew that it was unnecessary. She took my hand and led me back to the corner from which I had been watching her. As we walked, I could smell how aroused she was, and that made the buzz - humming between us vibrate violently.

By the time we made it to the corner, I could not contain myself anymore. I threw her up against the wall, pressing myself against her, while she wrapped her legs around my waist. I forced my hard cock, straining against my jeans, into that notch between her legs, feeling her wet center settle against me, the denim providing a barrier. I gave a hard thrust, grinding her sex against mine, causing Sookie to throw her head back, running her fangs down and releasing something between a growl and moan.

I never looked at her fangs before. They were so incredibly sexy, I couldn't help but bring one hand up and run my fingers along them. Imagining them tearing into my flesh, drinking my blood. Sookie shivered from the top of her head to her core, from my contact with her sensitive fangs.

She grabbed my head and attacked my mouth with hers, sucking and biting my lips, while grinding her hips into me, making my fangs run down. I wanted to take her out of here so I could fuck her properly. I wanted to bite her and be bitten by her. Sookie broke off, and began kissing her way down my throat, as I reached out to tongue her shoulder.

I worked my way back towards her neck and paused at the artery that no longer held a living pulse but contained her thick, sweet blood. She had also found mine and was tonguing it fiercely, occasionally grazing her fangs over my skin. I wanted to feel her fangs tearing in to me - I needed it.

Sookie's tongue paused just before I felt the tips of her fangs. She lowered them so slowly it was a fucking erotic experience all by itself. I sunk my fangs into her with none of the grace she had shown me, and tasted her thick, rich, sweet blood. I felt so close to cuming, yet I was still fully clothed. The sensation of her pressed against my cock while pinned to the wall, her blood on my tongue, was incredible, but nothing compared to the feeling of lust and excitement surging through me when I felt her draw my blood.

My mind exploded, followed closely by my cock spilling itself inside my jeans. I sensed Sookie reached her release as well- she moaned into me, shuddering and grasping my shoulders- her nails doffing in my back. . Lust, release, satisfaction, affection, and warmth flooded my mind.

Our blood bond was back.

I pulled my fangs out of Sookie's shoulder watching the marks heal over instantly since she is now a vampire, and rested my head there for a moment.

_I supposed I should go tell the girl not to wait for me,_ Sookie said, although I was positive that the words were not spoken aloud. _She has served her purpose._

"Oh yeah, and what is that?" I responded aloud, still buried in the crook of her neck.

_Bait,_ she said with a chuckle, and in that instant I knew that Sookie and I had shared thoughts.

_Had she been in my mind before? Or did this start when the blood bond flared back?_ I wondered. All the voices began yelling in my head, overwhelming me, leaving me unable to think or talk. Sookie reached her hand to cup my face, but I backed away unsure of anything that was going on.

"Don't fucking touch me! Stay the fuck out of my head!" I had to get out of there. I needed a moment to think, to clear my head, to get my thoughts together before I decided what to do about our bond that had been reformed, despite having never heard of vampires sharing a blood bond. And now the fact I'm sure - I heard Sookie in my head.

I stood in the parking lot of the club not ready to get in my car, just stunned by the absolute silence outside. On one hand it helped tremendously to not have the music crashing around me, yet it gave rise to the louder voices in my head, all making their opinions known. I ran my fingers through my hair again, trying to quiet the voices, while I plotted my next move.

I felt the burn of silver on my skin before I ever realized a silver net had been thrown over me, then just as suddenly I knew no more.

**A/N: Wanted to share about the sweetest thing EVER. (OK.. creeped me out at first but...) My DH decided to read this chapter, and leave me a review, only the sweet lug didn't realize fanfic was already logged on to my id. Imagine my surprise when I got a review from MYSELF!!! Follow my DH's lead and click the green button and leave me a review... they are all so warm and fuzzy!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own no rights to Southern Vampire Mysteries, darn it. Not done for profit so don't sue me!!!**

Thanks for all the great reviews! You guys are awesome! I have some of the best readers!

Thanks as always to my wonderful Beta Southerlady23! She got this back to me this so quickly, she just astounds me with what she teaches and shows me. She never holds back- gives it to me straight- even if it is just a tip.

***

**Sookie POV:**

_Shit._

_Shit._

_Shit._

_FUCK!!!_

This has gone way past an Oh Shit Moment – into a complete fucking disaster!!!

At the club dancing with those humans and listening to Eric's responses, hearing the asshole talk shit about me was hard, but I did it for Eric. I needed to get into his mind, but I knew he couldn't let me into his mind undetected. He had too many barriers up, making it difficult for me to make my move, and so I danced and listened. I tried provoking a drop in his defenses by kissing that disgusting bald man. While it did not weaken his defenses, it did help me learn the asshole was the protecting the other voices in his head.

When I started dancing with the woman, I heard the asshole complain, but Eric- the real Eric – was intrigued. The conflict caused a breakdown of the thin thread of sanity he was holding onto, giving me an opportunity to make my move. It was easier than I thought to slip into Eric's thoughts once I knew what to look for, and how I needed to sound to convince him I was just another voice in his head.

It seemed like he believed it, although he kept looking over at me on the dance floor. He was amenable to my suggestions, yet remained himself. I was worried what would happen if I ended up talking to the other voices, but that never became an issue. Once I was in his head and he understood I was not a threat, I waited for an opportunity to suggest he approach me. When he finally came over to me, I already had planned everything I was going to say to him. What I didn't take into account was the rush we would get from simply touching. Suddenly, I didn't feel like talking to Eric anymore.

Our contact was similar to an electrical current humming between us. It vibrated – driving our desire to touch each other more, to keep the buzz growing – stronger, faster, and more intense. The compulsion to bite, fuck, and rub myself all over him, overpowered me and I knew he felt the same. There was no fairy in the building, the compulsion came straight from the connection we had.

I was high. High from the buzz – high from the power of his kisses and touch. I couldn't get enough of him. When he saw my fangs and caressed them, I nearly lost it. He thought my shiver came from caressing my fangs, but it was actually from when I heard he wanted me to bite him and drink his blood. I attacked his mouth in an effort not to. When I found his artery and heard his thoughts yet again about me biting him, again I couldn't resist anymore. I wanted to mark him. I wanted his skin broken and opened by MY fangs. I sunk my fangs delicately into his neck not sure of his response, when he savagely bit into me.

The bond flew open, and we both came hard, clinging to each other, overcome with emotion and lust. I can't believe I forgot to pull out of his mind before I began to think about the girl, and sending her away. I shouldn't have made such a careless mistake. When I saw the pain and hurt in his eyes I knew I had royally fucked up royally. He was going round and round trying to figure out why I was manipulating him. Does he think I manipulated him just for sex? I have to find him and explain.

I ran out the back door to jump in my Mustang, and follow him, when I saw his Corvette still in the lot.

This was all wrong.

I smelled blood and something else I couldn't place, and looked around quickly before spotting a drop of blood right where I was standing, so I knelt down to retrieve it. A quick taste confirmed it was Eric's.

_Eric's been taken!_

_By who? Why? How can I find him? Bill_. I found Bill's number and got him on the line quickly.

"Bill, Eric's been taken. He ran out the club, but when I got to the parking lot, he was gone. His car is still here. I found a drop of blood by the back door of the club. Do you still have a fix on his GPS location?" I inquired.

"Yes, hold on," Bill responded. When he spoke again his voice was laced with condescension "Sookie, he is about 20 yards behind you to the left," as if I was some young child looking for my favorite toy.

"THAT IS HIS FUCKING CAR! I SAID CELL PHONE!" I yelled at him.

"Perhaps he left his phone in the car," Bill stated talking to me as if I was a four year old who could not put together such a simple idea. Eric would never leave his phone in the car.

Infuriated, I hung up on him, and dialed Pam's number.

"What's wrong with my Master?" she demanded of me at once.

"He's been taken. He ran out of the club, but when I came out to follow him, his car was still here, and I have found blood and hold on," I said as I bent down to sniff the asphalt. "I smell burnt flesh."

"They must have used a silver net," Pam said.

"Pam can you track him? Will you meet me at the club? We must find him," I pleaded.

"I left as soon as I received your call. I am on my way."

***

Pam hopped into my Mustang directing me to go north. As soon as she said it, I knew she was right. _Damn how could I have been so stupid!!! The blood bond!_ I could have tracked him with it, I just didn't know how it all worked. I never used it before, and it apparently takes some training to use it. Eric was very skilled at it, Bill on the other hand, couldn't find someone in his own home through blood. I was tuning in to it, using it to direct my turns, preempting even Pam's directions.

My cell phone rang and I knew instantly it was Felipe, by the ringtone. Since I had my Bluetooth, I answered the call and greeted him. "Evening, Your Majesty."

"Sookie! What have you been doing? I just received the strangest call from Compton," Felipe stated.

"Eric Northman has been kidnapped. I meet him at a club here in Dallas, and when he left, he was snagged in a silver net. I am pursuing him now with his Child." I tried not to let my emotions color my report to my king.

"That is what Compton told me," He said, and I knew there was something wrong.

"Master, we have a fix on where he is. We should be able to intercept them shortly. We will recover the Sherriff," I said hoping to appease him.

"I don't give a fuck about a Sheriff! What I do care about is my child who is supposed to be a Liaison, shirking her responsibilities to go on a joy ride," he bellowed at me using a voice I do not ever recall being directed at me.

"Master?" I inquired

"Have you finished your business with King Davis? Have you attended to the cases in Louisiana?" Felipe snapped at me, his impatience growing.

_Shit_. I still needed to review the Texas cases, and finalize what system we would use for me to judge the cases and for Stan to approve. What we should do if someone doesn't agree, or appeals, based on the fact that an outside source is holding court, I had personal business to discuss with Stan, and I needed to be in Louisiana by tomorrow to visit with Victor Madden to discuss cases from that state. _Shit . Perhaps I could put Victor off for a night,_ I thought.

"No, I have not, but it will be done. Perhaps, in light of the current situation I can call Mr. Madden and reschedule his appointment for the following night," I replied.

"Did you not say you were with the Viking's child? Is not Compton part of his retinue? Are you not friendly with the King of Texas that he would not spare men to attend to this? I won't have you belittling yourself acting as a foot soldier when others are available. You are part of my court, and subject to a higher standard. You must not let your royal responsibilities slide for a _Sherriff_," he said, spitting out the word as if it were something vile.

I pulled off to the side of the road, stunned by Felipe's words. Would he really pull me off the search to go and talk about pending cases? _Yes, of course he would._ This was the position I requested. I had a responsibility, not just to my king, but to several others kings. _Fuck_. Once I was at a full stop, I threw my head forward resting the top of my head on my hands that still gripped the top of my steering wheel. I wanted to bang my head against it until this situation made sense.

"Yes, Your Majesty, I understand. I will call Compton and King Stan to send men, but I believe that it would be wise to continue this pursuit until they arrive. We are already close, and it would be advantageous to have ..."

"Can you see them? Or are you merely tracking him through his child which she can do without you, until the men arrive."

"They are not within sight, Your Majesty," I responded defeated.

"You will return to Stan's complex at once and complete your assignment with him immediately. Querida, is your obedience something I still have without question or will I need to command you? I have never had to before. Do I need to start now?" he said with a sneer.

It broke my heart to hear him talk like that. _Querida,_ was his endearment for me that meant Lover- but not that kind. It is a form of love that one had with children and friends, while _Amor_, and the name_ Amante_- carried a sexual connotation. I knew how much he had done for me – he had taken me in, cared for me, taught me the vampire world, found me a place to function within his world. The price I paid for these things was my obedience, and the weight of being part of his 'royal court'.

_Fuck_. Now I wanted to tear out his heart and squeeze it. I wanted to chop his fucking head off. I wanted to tear open his chest and watch the stake puncture his heart before he turned to ash. _How dare he keep me from my Eric! From my Bonded! _

My bonded, how I accepted it so naturally now. I felt the weight of our connection now. As a vampire with very few emotional ties, the kind of connection Eric and I shared was incredible. Of course, I thought all this in seconds, before responding.

"Of course I will obey you my master and my king, I will leave Pam to continue tracking and I will call for her back up while I return the complex," I said with coldness, hiding my pain. I felt the red tears spilling from my face directly down into my lap, but I didn't care. At least I didn't snort, snuffle, or have to catch my breath while I cried.

"We will see. I have been told I am too lenient with you and you are so very young. Perhaps they were right. Either way I will know tonight," he said.

"I will prove myself worthy of your favor, Master," I said simply as I begun banging my head against the steering wheel before I heard Felipe disconnect the call. I looked up for the first time since pulling off the road, and saw Pam's look of pained understanding. She had obviously heard both sides of our conversation.

Pam reached across the car and threw her arms around my shoulders and held me tightly to her, promising to find him, proclaiming understanding (which I guess she does). She wiped my tears, and held my face to her before kissing my checks where my tears had stained my face. I whispered softly to her, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You must go, or he will make you," Pam told me, her face full of sympathy and understanding.

"I know… I wish…" was all I could get out before more traitor tears escaped.

"Enough of this leaking, now we both must go and do right by our masters," Pam stated, before opening the door of my car and sliding out of it. She paused before closing the door, and said while still facing away from the car, "I will find him, Sookie." She slipped off into the night to resume the chase I had been called off of.

***

**a/n: Do you think Sookie gets it now, that despite your best intentions, as a Vampire you have to obey?? I dunno.. I think she is beginning to understand, but she is so damn stubborn. **

**Let me know how I am doing. Review Review Review. Show me some love!! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing.. Oh how I wish I owned Eric, but alas, I don't….**

**Uber Thanks to my beta Southerlady23, who listens to me bitch and moan, and somehow directs it into something wonderful. She is fantabulous, and I have no clue what I would do without her! All superfluous –that's- are all mine!! Lord knows she must have highlighted 100 for deletion.**

**Also thanks for all the reviews, and adding me to your alerts, you readers are awesome!**

*****  
**

I felt conflicted leaving Pam to find Eric's kidnapper, but I speed away, towards Stan's complex, calling ahead to Bill and Stan so that Pam could have the backup she needed. I further put my cell phone to use by calling up everyone I could think of who might be able to help. My master may have me on a short leash, but I was not going to let that hold me back from calling in any and all favors that could help recover Eric.

_I will make them pay. They will wish for death before I am done, and I will not grant it,_ I thought, speeding down the highway. I alternated between the different ways I would exact my revenge on the fool who dared cross me, and trying to arrange help for Eric, by calling the many friends and acquaintance – confirming I had not overlooked a possible alliance that may help me recover him. I couldn't waste too much time thinking of who may have taken him, my time was better-spent enlisting help. _When I find those responsible,_ _I will tear out their hearts and bathe in their blood._

The lights of Stan's complex came into view, and I slowed down marginally as I approached the guard stand for the second time this evening. The same Were waved me through- with a bright smile I failed to return. I just didn't have it in me to fake a smile when the reason for my existence was snatched from me the very night I realized its value. Fate was a bitch.

Also, for the second time this evening, I slammed on the breaks while twisting the wheel of the car, so I could feel the G's of the car as it slid the last few yards to the center of Stan's grand stair case which led up to his mansion, hoping to shake off some of my despair - failing miserably. I hopped out of my Mustang, and walked around the front of the car, repeating my warning to the guard, "Don't touch my car," before continuing on my way up the staircase, when the sound of applause made me pause. I turned cautiously to find the source coming at me from across the driveway back towards the guard stand.

"Most impressive driving, Querida, but I never did realize how possessive of your car you truly were." King Felipe said while crossing the expanse of asphalt to come to stand before me.

"Master, What… Uhh… How long have you been in Texas?" I asked somewhat apprehensively. I used my powers to enter his mind but found a fierce wave of anger preventing me from fully entering. _Why was he here?_ Perhaps the question I should have asked was why he was pissed at me. Felipe came around me to stand a few steps above me, casting his face in the shadows, but not before I saw, his lips curled into a snarl.

"Long enough, Querida, long enough. I had some interesting news I had to oversee personally. When I came to check on you, I discovered you had not fulfilled your duties. You have never left business unsettled to run off on some whim. I believed you to be worthy of the responsibility. You disappoint me, Sookie."

"Have I done something wrong Master? Why are you mad at me? Haven't I done everything you've asked? You talk about disappointment, but I don't see how I could disappoint you by complying with your commands. You disappoint me. You FAILED to keep your Sheriff safe." I flung back at him, knowing I was starting to sound like a whiny petulant child.

"Silence!" he bellowed at me, "You forget your place. I did not think you would come to me after what I heard tonight. I was sure I would have to use the strength of my command to force your obedience. I am pleased to see I still have you loyalty despite your insolence," ignoring my statements about Eric, Felipe Growled at me.

I tried to think what I had done to make him question my loyalties, and how that could be more important than one of his subjects being kidnapped. I had not remembered seeing Felipe at any point this evening. He couldn't have possibly known what happened between Eric and I am the club. But, he knew something - something big for him to be acting this way with me. _No. He can't know about the Blood Bond. He might have seen us together, but he couldn't know about the blood bond. It must be something else,_ I thought anxiously.

"Master, why would you question my loyalty to you?" I inquired, still not understanding why he would question my integrity. I needed to find out what he knew. I wondered what was pissing him off, and why he was acting as if I had turned on him. I needed to stop dealing with his damn insecurities and save Eric. "Master, I am not sure what I have done to upset you, but there are more important matters at hand. Eric is missing…"

"So you call him by name now. Before you could only refer to him as the Viking or Sherriff, but now he is Eric. What brought about this change, Querida? Felipe asked is an almost sad tone. Had I not been able to feel the absolute rage coming from his mind, I might have believed he was down.

My mind raced with thoughts about his intent. Perhaps there has been an attempt on his kingdom I did not know about, and Felipe was testing loyalties. I could honestly not think of a reason he would be so fixated on Eric. He seemed enraged at Eric being in my life in a way that made no sense in our master/apprentice - like relationship. It felt like jealousy, but different - and it was pissing me off.

"Eric and I have talked out our differences. But, I don't understand what has you so upset. I have done everything you asked of me. I don't need to remind you how extraordinary it is for you to have never had to command me, especially since you have had me as your own since the first night I was raised a vampire. You have had my absolute compliance. Why do you question my loyalty now, Master, and what does this have to do with Eric being taken?" I tried to sound confident, but I knew my intent was lost, when I failed to meet his eyes, and I shifted my weight from one foot to the other.

The fire in my master's eyes flared and his voice bellowed at me with the authority of his position, the weight of his age so far superior to my own, left me cowed by its tone alone - the words that followed cut deeper.

"This has EVERYTHING to do with the Viking. You say you 'talked' out your differences. What differences were these? I want to know exactly. Did you speak of the first night your rose as a vampire? Of how you and you alone chose to leave your Sire? How you chose it, planned it, and executed your plan to separate from him? Did you 'talk' out what happened that night? Did you 'talk' about what he did to cause such fear in you that night? Surely, you must realize despite your brave face, your essence reeked of fear. You say you 'talked' - what I smell on you now is not 'talk'."

"No Master, we didn't…" I tried to say but was cut short.

His open hand slapped me, snapping my head back, and causing my eyes to well up with red tears.

"Don't lie to me! _Malagradecida_! – All I have done for you, the power and respect I have given you, and where is that respect now? You left that respect on the dance floor in some seedy bar. This is why I question your loyalty, because you have proven your absolute loyalty while it is given, but you have also proven that your ability to rescind your loyalty and your willingness to do whatever it takes to further your ends. I have every right to question your loyalty, Querida. And as such I will do whatever it takes to keep your bound to me."

_He saw me with Eric, he knows I was with him at the club, but does he know we renewed out bond?_ I wondered.

"And yet here I am. Despite anything you might have seen or heard, when you called me I came to honor the request of my Master and King. I can't stress the importance, master, someone has taken Eric, and yet I stopped my chase to follow your desires." I said haughtily, standing straighter, with my hands balled up at my side. "Now if you will excuse me, since I have passed your little test, I will go and save your Sheriff because despite all the love and respect I have for you, I will not stand idly by while Eric has been taken. If it was you, wouldn't you want me to do everything in my power to rescue you?" I asked before turning and striding down the steps. Before I hit the last step, Felipe called to me.

"You misunderstand me, Sookie. As long as the Viking survives, you will not be able to convince me of your continued loyalty. Your place, the place I have established for you, the position I have granted you, is where you will go and nowhere else. Never forget all you have, the responsibility, the authority, the freedom - is because I permit it. I have given you everything. Do you think anyone as young as you would be where you are without me? Had I not helped you, what fate did the Viking have in store for you?" Felipe whispered softly at me, the melodic sweetness of his voice enthralling me, holding me to the bottom stair.

_The harem, _I thought, shuddering at the thought of where Eric had planned to send me.

"I smell your fear," he leered, a look so utterly out of place on my usually gracious and pleasant master, it snapped me back into the moment.

_No… Eric wasn't in his right mind, he was sick. I'm helping him get better, _I thought

"I only think of you and your reputation, Master. If we let someone take one of your Sheriffs that makes you look weak," I said.

"I don't need you to help me find my Sherriff. I know exactly where I put him," Felipe responded confidently.

**************

**Meanwhile**

The car Pam was pursing stood parked in front of a rundown uninhabitable home, whose roof had caved into the second story of the home, and all the windows on the first floor were broken and boarded over. The front door was open and a light spilled out, illuminating an area a few feet out from the door. Pam crouched in the tall weeds back by the tree line that surrounded the hovel. She could feel Eric was in the trunk of the car, so she watched and waited. The men exited the car walking towards the door of the house, without so much as a glance at the trunk of the car.

Pam decided she might not have another opportunity like this. Eric was completely unguarded, so she stalked stealthily to the driveway where the car stood.

Halfway there, a silver net was thrown over her, searing her skin, binding her, abruptly ending her rescue.

Pam briefly came to as she was being thrown into the back of the trunk, on top of Eric - sliver restraints binding her movements. Through a haze that must have been from being knocked out she heard a voice say:

"Wasn't there a car following us?"

A second voice responded, "Felipe called her off. We only have to worry about this one," before she sank into the primordial darkness that sucked her back into oblivion.

**************

**Back at Stan's Complex**

"What do you mean, Felipe?" I asked, fist trembling in restraint at my side.

"So now I am Felipe? Sookie, do you remember what your Viking told you the night you rescued me from Siegbert?" he asked with a calm demeanor that brought stillness to the air around us.

"He said you were handsome, ruthless, and clever," I replied cautious of the path he was leading me down.

"You have forgotten one of them, Querida, or at the very least, never taken it seriously. I can be quite ruthless when I need to be. I have given you everything, and I would still give you more. However, I will not lose you, not to the Viking not to anyone. If you had taken someone else as a lover, I would have never gotten involved. I remember that night how tightly you bonded with him. I cannot let you get close to him again, and as long as he is around, he is a threat to everything I have invested in to make you what you are. I will not permit it."

Of course, he was right, but the fact remains, although Eric and I had renewed our bond, I had still returned to Felipe. I felt guilty and dirty over it. I knew I had no choice since he would have commanded me, but still the fact I did so willingly chapped my ass. _I don't have time to deal with bullshit I need to find out what he has done with Eric!_

"Felipe, What have you done with Eric?" I asked, while thrusting my mind into his. Willing myself to find the answer I desired. I felt the tentative edges of his mind grip hold me, before thrusting me out, on a wave of anger.

"So it is true! Let me ask you directly so there can be no confusion from this point on. Sookie can you read vampire minds?" the king inquired.

Felipe had backed me into a corner and I had no choice but to respond honestly. He would know if I was lying and that would not help me get Eric back. "Yes, I can. Now what have you done with him," I flung my words at him.

Just then, Bill walked down the stairs, a few papers in hand, and a huge smug grin as he looked down at me. He strode down the stairs with his head held high, shoulders back, to stand a few steps above the king.

"Your Majesty, I have the records you requested," he said respectful, yet the look on his face contorted into a look of gleeful hunger. I wanted to wipe that smug look off his face, right after I put my fist through it, but I knew my strength was nothing compared to his, so I flung words at him instead.

"What the hell are you doing here, Bill? I thought I sent you to meet up with Pam," thinking arrogantly I would pull rank on the little shit. Sometimes, I really need to think things through before I open my mouth, because his haughty smile brightened by several degrees and I knew I missed the obvious.

"Sookie, have you not heard a word I've said? I have the Sherriff. Why would Bill actually leave to find him? He has been very useful in keeping me updated on the evening's events. I'm sure he is disappointed to have missed your little display at the club with your Viking," Felipe said with a backwards glance and Bill.

Bill's s smile lost its self-righteous brilliance, his eyes held a gleam of anger, and for that, I was grateful.

"I'm sorry, Querida, but I must give you your first commands," Felipe said unable to keep his voice from sounding pained. His expression held none of the glee and righteousness that Bill's did. In fact, he looked remorseful, pained even, at the task he felt he needed to accomplish. _This is going to be bad. Real bad, _I thought.

"As your Maker, I command you; you will not look for Eric the Northman. You will not send anyone to find him," he said.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO. How could he? What am I going to do?_ I couldn't give him up. Nevertheless, I could feel his words soak into my skin.

I turned to look at Bill and he looked positively gleeful. He glided down the last few steps and handed Felipe the papers.

"Querida, Bill has been so kind as to access your cell phone records. You have called quite a few people in the last 20 minutes, and I can only assume that you requested help to find your Viking. I cannot allow them to continue their search," Felipe informed me with the same pained expression as before. I actually saw him take a deep breath before continuing.

"As your Maker, I command you; you will call all of these people and inform them Eric the Northman has been found. There will be no search, you will not look for him, and you cannot send anyone to retrieve him. I'm sorry to hurt you in this way, Querida, but I will NOT lose you."

*****************************************

_Querida- My love_

_Malagradecida- Ungrateful_

Review Review Review please.. It feels so good to get a little love


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone, sorry there has been a lag in the updating. Life happens, and well you know the rest. To get back into the spirit of this story I have been updating and editing my chapters. Hopefully by the time I get it done and out, I will have 2 new chappies, one to replace this one, and a new one. There will be an A/N, to let you know if I did significant changes to the story line, so that you can re-read the previous chappies, and know what is going on. I'd love any ideas on where to go with this story too, you can pm me and maybe I can work it in,. Thanks!!


	14. Chapter 14

I paced back and forth making a pathway on the fluffy carpet of the room Stan had provided for me. I had made the phone calls Felipe required of me under Bill's irritating supervision. Bill was just waiting for me to let something slip so he could run back to the king and point out my failure to follow orders. I think Bill was hoping to watch me being punished, although I just wanted to slap that stupid smile off his face.

After my 546th loop back and forth, inspiration hit me.

King Felipe never said I couldn't find Pam!

I quickly thought of the assets I had at my disposal, and the amount of latitude I had with the king monitoring my every movement. I'm positive he had assigned babysitting duties to his Cheshire cat lackey, so I had to make sure I didn't attract Bill's attention either.

I decided to go and speak with Stan, since he was indebted to me and was the best ally I had at my disposal whom I could talk to while attracting the least amount of attention. I made my way downstairs, only to find him in his office speaking to Felipe. Hoping not to interrupt, thereby angering my master further, I attempted to slink away unnoticed, but when am I ever that lucky?

"Sookie, I'm glad to see you are out of your room and ready to discuss business. I was just informing your king, that I would not be available to discuss arbitration for the tribunals until at least a month from now, if we missed this opportunity." Stan called out to me as I attempted to escape. I had no choice but to enter the room and answer the King of Texas.

"I just needed some time to cool off. I am sorry to have kept you waiting Your Majesty, especially after the hospitality you have shown Felipe and I. I believe I also owe you an apology for earlier this evening," I answered, hoping I would sound sufficiently contrite to appease Felipe.

"A misunderstanding is nothing to apologize for. But, we need to resolve all the pending issues, so you may begin holding court soon, Sookie." Stan said. His voice sounded forceful and intense, but his thoughts were mostly of concern for me, and attempting to smooth things over for me with Felipe.

Felipe looked at me, "Querida, I will leave you to your business. It pleases me to see you ready to return to your duties so quickly. If you need to talk, I will be in the quarters Mr. Davis has provided me."

He then turned to the King of Texas and addressed him, "I am glad you are able to talk with my Sookie before you need to leave, King Davis. I thank you for your hospitality." Felipe stood and walked towards me, slowly - every year of his 600+ existence weighing on him as he approached me in the doorway. I respectfully stood aside and bowed dutifully, but he followed me to the side so he stood directly in front of me, and then cupped my face in his hands, tilting it up towards him.

Speaking in a whisper so softly so only I could hear, "I'm sorry you are feeling this pain."

"But not for your actions in causing me this pain?" I whispered back at him, my question dripping hate and malice.

"No," he answered with sad eyes before he gently pressed his lips to my forehead, and then turned to leave.

I stood in the doorway stunned by Felipe's confession. I thought he would lie, or somehow cover up what he had done, but his admission left me feeling oddly guilty about the whole exchange. I wanted to be pissed at Felipe, and the underhanded way he had taken Eric from me, yet I couldn't get away from the fact he felt badly about what he had done. I realized I needed to talk to someone about my situation. The thing was- I usually talked to Felipe about these things. He was, no IS, my mentor, my master, my guide through vampire life. He was the one who devoted hours of his valuable time explaining everything to my satisfaction.

My being at odds with him, was wrong in a way that went beyond words. The hours, days, months spent with him, with his mind open to me in every way, showed me what kind of man he was, even if he was a vampire. I knew he would not act maliciously with the sole intent to hurt me. I'm sure that's why I stood in the doorway lost in thought. I knew Felipe was being completely honest with me, acting with his best intentions at heart, yet- his intentions went against everything I needed and wanted.

I looked up and caught Stan watching me with a slight frown on his face. I appreciated the time he was giving me to think over my situation with Felipe because I had no idea what I was doing standing here, ready to betray my master. I still needed to find Eric. That had not changed, but the active disregard, and attempted circumventing of my master's implied commands was something so out of character for me, I was suddenly terrified of who I was becoming.

I needed to go to him, talk this out, and come to some resolution. I turned to Stan who sat at his desk, watching me come to my epiphany, with a knowing smirk on his face. "Go to Felipe, Sookie, there is nothing we cannot resolve by phone. Go now, morning will be here soon," he told me with kindness and understanding shinning in his eyes.

I gave him a brief nod before running up the stairs, taking two at time towards my master and decision that would profoundly affect the rest of my existence. Would Felipe force me to choose? I mean, in a way he already had, but I know he didn't, ugh. I was so confused. I came to his door, and took a large unnecessary breath to help steal my nerves, before knocking steadily at the door.

"Come in Querida," Felipe called to me, and I pushed open the door, to find him sitting a version of the antique desks that Stan had in all of his bedroom. Felipe leaned back in the black leather chair, watching me enter the room when I saw love- honest to goodness love- in his eyes to see me. He moved to rise, I assume to give me our customary hug, but sat back, and his whole demeanor saddened. I couldn't stand to see him so hurt, so I rushed to him, throwing myself to my knees in front of him while wrapping my arms around his waist. My sobs were surely heard by everyone in the house, while my blood read tears stained his fine tailored suit.

"Sookie, stop, little one, and tell me why you are crying so. I do not understand. I was sure you would be upset, and come to see me angry, demanding, as you always do when you feel wronged," he cooed to me as he ran his strong fingers through my hair.

"Querida, please, it breaks my heart to see you so hurt, talk to me," Felipe demanded after I had failed to respond to him the first time.

I lifted my head from his lap and turned my red-rimmed eyes toward him searching his eyes for an answer. I just couldn't bring myself to dip into his mind, after everything that had transpired tonight, yet I needed reassurance of his affections for me. "I couldn't stand to see you upset Master, to know that you would hesitate to hug me. I just can't let this ruin us. I care for you too much, to let this destroy what we have. We need to talk, because I disagree with everything you've done, but that doesn't mean I don't care for you!"

"I cannot undo what has been done, nor do I want to. For him, you have lied to me. You have kept things from me, which you should have trusted me with . You betrayed me, for him. These are things that are not easily forgotten." Felipe held me to him, as he spoke in his soft melodic voice, soothing me by his voice alone, while delivering a harsh blow, from which he expected me to pull away from him.

"Master, I have never betrayed you. Not once, not ever. Even when my heart was breaking, you did not have to command me to return, I came because you asked," I reminded him, hoping to move him past the betrayal he believed I had done so we can discuss getting Eric back.

"You have left your business unsettled, so that you could chase after the Viking. You have never done that before. You dropped everything to give yourself to him. How is that not a betrayal?"

I tried to defend myself and tell him nothing had happened, when Felipe placed his hand on my mouth to quite me, and gave me a stern look. "You will be quiet and listen, Sookie."

I knew he was serious, and if I was to convince him of my loyalty, I needed to listen to his points, and understand him before I could explain my point. I nodded my head, then sat back with my bottom resting on the heels of my feet, but left my head on the edge of his lap. His wool covered knees were the perfect height for me to rest my cheek on, and sat there waiting for him to continue.

"The day you came to me, child, was the very happiest day I believe I have ever experienced. But, it was also the very day I began to doubt you. You know the bond between a sire and their child is a very close one. One that is not easily manipulated or broken."

I nodded my head in agreement, remembering the day as well, but this time trying to see it the way he did.

"It was such a brave thing, to break away from the Viking the way you did, but it also showed me you are too willing to defy the proper way of doing things to get what you want. It took a great deal of manipulation on your part to be able to create, and pull off a plan to separate yourself from your sire on the very day you rose as a vampire. What plan are you plotting now, Querida? What game are you playing at?" Felipe said with such tension that I didn't believe he really wanted to ask the question, much less hear the answer that would follow it.

I sat there for a few seconds, remembering the day in question. Felipe merely waiting to meet the newest member of the Vampire community and assure this is the existence I had chosen, only to find himself with a child he had agreed to mentor for the rest of his existence. His pride, and obvious affection for me is what drew me to him, but I never thought of the sacrifice and leap of faith he had undertaken that night. What would make a royal vampire take such a risk? Why me? Especially after he saw how quickly I turned my back on Eric.

We had never discussed what prompted me to want to separate myself from Eric. I always thought it was so sweet Felipe never pushed for the information, since I was not ready to face the betrayal Eric put me though. Although, I see the how that led to the situation we were in now, since Felipe believed I was the one who left Eric over something trivial.

We never discussed the reason Eric wanted me in the first place was because of my telepathy, and he believed by turning me, he would have ultimate control of my gift. The only reason I knew this was because I could read Vampire minds. I was so terrified of being used because of my gifts, I didn't want to give anyone another reason to see me as an asset worthy of possession, the way Eric saw me. It was a secret of self-preservation, not for gain and manipulation.

_So there was the betrayal,_ I said to myself, finally realizing the betrayal Felipe saw. I didn't trust Felipe enough to tell him of my ability. I treated him like Eric, and thereby made him feel that I would turn my back on him. I clung to Felipe's legs tightly, wondering how I was going to prove to him I thought of him as so much more than what he believed.

"Master…Felipe, I am not planning anything. I am not playing a game with you. I was wrong for not telling you about my ability. I was wrong for keeping my reasons for leaving Eric that first night, and I made the same mistake every night since, by keeping it from you. Worst of all, I let us get to where we are now, because I didn't trust you enough to confide my fears to you . I'm so sorry. I wish I could go back and make this all better. There is no one I trust more than you. I should have never let the issues I had with Eric color the way I dealt with you."

Felipe ran his finger through my hair as I was talking, his fingers occasionally coming to the front of my face to wipe the tears that had escaped as I confessed my feelings. I tried to find the courage and confidence I needed to prove my loyalty to Felipe. Because I knew there was one other thing I needed to share with my Master. Perhaps, if he knew this, he would understand what he meant to me. If by exposing this bit, I had hoped never to share with another soul, brought me back into Felipe's confidence, then it would be worth it.

"I have kept something else from you Master, something other than my ability to read vampires, but I swear to you, I only did it because I didn't want to hurt you," I sniffed out, my voice weak and thready, so unsure that what I would reveal would heal us, and not drive us further apart.

"Querida, you can trust me, I promise you."

I took a deep breath, and looked up from my place in his lap, so that I could look straight in to his eyes, "Master, you know you have never had to command me to do your bidding. I have always obeyed your word. It gives me joy to know you are pleased with me. Earlier you commanded me for the first time ever, not to look for Eric."

"It pained me, but I felt I had too, Querida," he said while stroking my cheek still removing the tears that had yet to stop their path down my face.

Still gazing directly into his eyes, I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, hit speed dial, and then listened to the crystal clear sound of the phone ringing, even though it still rested in my lap. Once I heard the call connected, I quickly spoke into the phone while still keeping eye contact with Felipe and said, "Do I still have your support should I decide to find Eric?"

**A/N**

**Ok did you catch that? That was supposed to reveal something. It's hard to catch, so I ask you to re- read what Sookie has done. I wish it could be a bigger "dun dun dun" moment, but anything else felt forced. Only a few words I'm sorry. Especially after a long wait, But I appreciate all my readers, and you know sometime life happens. Thanks to Southernlady23 for being my Beta, for without her, there would be nothing. You are awesome girly! **


End file.
